


I Found You

by lunarspacefox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 3 years later, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More fluff than angst but its there, Pining, Post-Series, Reunion, Slow Burn, so much fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarspacefox/pseuds/lunarspacefox
Summary: It's been 3 years since the schoolyard crew graduated Duel Academy. Chazz, his dreams of pro dueling being ruined by cold harsh reality, is in England on business for his brothers' company. He's been having weird dreams of Jaden with yellow eyes and is just trying to make sense of it all.





	1. Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, hi there. This is the first fanfiction I've posted online in a looong time. I am a leetle nervous about posting this. I'm rusty and hope you don't mind my weird (bad) writing.  
> And most of all, I apologize for using the dub names rather than the sub names. I know, I'm the worst, but it's what I'm more familiar with.  
> Title is a work in progress. It might change if I get an idea but as of right now...I have no idea what to call this thing.
> 
> Be gentle with me babes. <3

"And what is this?"

  
Chazz lifted his head limply. He only saw darkness. He felt weak. It was cold. His arms were hanging up above his head. He tried to move his arms down and found he couldn't, only hearing the jingling of chains. He tried to do the same with his feet, moving them out from behind him. He found he could, but also heard the same jingling. So, more slack with his feet. He tried to stand, moving his feet underneath him to kneel but found that was as much as he could muster. He slumped back down, exhausted. Why was he so weak? Everything ached.He lifted his head towards the voice he had heard, but only saw darkness again. He thought he heard something move in front of him but...he couldn't tell. He may as well have been staring into a black void. _Alright,_ Chazz thought, _pranktime's over._ He had places to be.

  
"Hey, w-what the hell is this?" His voice was so hoarse. It hurt to speak. That wasn't gonna stop him though. "I'm over this. If you don't get me out of here, you're gonna regret it."

  
There was a dark chuckling that seemed to come from everywhere, and the darkness flitted in front of him again. "You're amusing." Two bright, yellow eyes opened from the darkness in front of him. This person looked close enough to touch, but also so...so far away. Chazz tried to move his foot out to see, but only felt cold envelope his foot. He looked back up and the eyes were closer. His foot should definitely be touching whoever these eyes belonged to.

  
Chazz looked up at the eyes, trying to discern any sort of feature out of the face. He could only see the golden eyes, leering at him. "Who the hell are you?" Chazz sneered. Whoever this person thought he was, he was going to get a big, fat lawsuit in his stupid eyes once Chazz got out of here.

  
"You don't need to know who I am." He could _hear_ the smirk on the person's face. He also felt a slight twinge of familiarity from the voice. It was a dark, brooding voice but the cadence of the voice sounded so...damn...familiar. This had to be someone from Duel Academy, right? Some loser he had decimated in a duel?

  
Chazz huffed. "Look, if you're doing this to try and get a rematch, you aren't gonna get one. I wouldn't waste my time dueling someone who goes full crazy stalker when I beat them. Now let me go, or you're gonna be licking the ground I walk on."

  
The voice chuckled again. That laugh...it sounded so, so familiar. Like one he's heard almost every day. Who was this? "That's not what I want from you." Chazz opened his mouth to retort but felt a hand grab onto his hair, pulling sharply. He let out a pained cry and it was muffled by something warm shoved roughly into his mouth.

  
_Wait. Wait wait wait. No no no no._ Chazz grunted and tried to bite down, but found he couldn't. He head was being frozen in place. He pressed his tongue up against the bottom of warm flesh. What the hell?! This guy wanted him to suck his dick? He heard a chuckle above him, and Chazz involuntarily shivered. Something about that laugh...  
The man pulled his dick out almost completely, before shoving back in even deeper than before. He forced his way in until he hit the back of Chazz's throat and Chazz gagged, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. The man groaned slightly above him and something deep inside Chazz twisted. He was getting aroused by this?! What the hell?! He could feel his dick start to harden, and it was then he realized he wasn't wearing clothes. No wonder it was so fucking cold. Another arousing shiver went through him at the same time as he realized the man was looking at him completely naked.

  
The man pulled back, repeating the motion from before and Chazz felt the tears at his eyes spill down his cheeks. His jaw was starting to ache from being held open. He tried to close his mouth even a little, but that just scraped the bottom of the man's cock with his teeth as he pulled back. The man let out a sigh and gripped Chazz's hair tighter. What, does he like that or something? He shoved in again. Chazz shut his eyes and tried to block out what was happening. He was chained in an unfamiliar place, being mouth-fucked by some guy he may or may not know...and Chazz was getting turned on by it. _This is eye-opening, if nothing else._ Chazz thought, trying to extract some sort of positive from this.

  
He just sat back and let the man fuck his mouth, feeling his own dick swell. If he just tried to get through it, he'd be let go. Right? Just then he felt another hand reach down and grab his dick tightly. He swallowed a moan as warmth spread through his body while the hand began pumping slowly, but tightly. How many hands does this guy have? _He can't possibly be the one doing it...both of his hands are in my hair._ Saliva started dripping down Chazz's chin as he let out a muffled moan. The hands and the chains and the dick in his mouth...it was too much. This was all too much! Chazz squirmed, bucking his hips to try and intensify the agonizingly slow pace the hand was moving at. The hand squeezed tightly as it moved faster and he let out a guttural cry.

  
_I'm gonna cum from this...no. Absolutely not!_ Chazz breathed in, trying to gather himself. Just as he inhaled air, he also inhaled the scent coming off from this man as he shoved in. Even his scent is familiar?

  
Something in Chazz's brain clicked. His voice. His laugh. His smell.

  
This is...!

  
Just as Chazz felt the warmth in his stomach become overwhelming white heat, he opened his eyes to a pale, dark ceiling. He was panting heavily and sweat covered his clothes. He also felt wetness pooling around his crotch. A wet dream? Really? That was what his wet dreams looked like now? Chazz huffed and brought a hand up to his eyes, trying to even out his breathing.

  
"Boss! Are you okay? You were tossing and turning and making weird noises in ya sleep!" The shrill, piercing voice of one of his duel spirits fully broke the high from his orgasm. He realized he hadn't heard Ojama Yellow's horrible shrieking the entire time in the dream. Maybe that's part of why that dream was so alluring. No fucking annoying spirits hovering over his shoulder. Chazz sat up and reminded himself of where he was, still trying to pull himself from the dream reality. He's in a hotel room in England. He's on a business trip for his brothers' company. He gradated Duel Academy 3 years ago. Chazz glanced at the phone charging on his nightstand and grabbed it, picking it up and glancing at the time. 4 AM. He sighed. He may as well get up. He wasn't going to get anymore sleep after that dream.

  
He turned to the edge of the bed and grimaced, feeling the wet, sticky fluid press against his thigh. Shower. Now. Chazz stood up and tuned out the shrieking from the Ojamas like he always did. They could decipher what happened for themselves. He wasn't going to try and explain wet dreams to duel spirits with the IQ of goldfish. He stepped into the shower and shut his eyes, letting the water run over his body. He let his mind wander back to the golden-eyed man from the dream. That man...sounded and smelled exactly like Jaden.

  
_But that couldn't be Jaden! Jaden was a dumbass. Also, why do I still remember what Jaden smells like? Either way, that wasn't Jaden. He was too...hot._ Chazz shook his head, trying to shake the thought far, far away from him. Or he tried to, at least. The eyes stayed in his mind as he started washing his hair. He had a meeting to attend to today.

 

* * *

 

 

Chazz tossed his briefcase onto the hotel couch before flopping onto the new sheets of his hotel bed. He forgot how annoying businessmen could be. All technical jargon and numbers. It gave him a headache.

  
"Boss! It's only 5 in the afternoon! Don't be a lazy bum! You should go out and explore!"

  
"Go eat some British delicacies? Fish n' chips! Fish n' chips!" Chazz grabbed a pillow and brought it down over his head, trying to drown out the Ojama's shrieking. He wanted nothing more than to just pass out. He woke up too damn early because of that dream, and he needed more sleep. Chazz drifted off into his own head as he eventually fell asleep.

  
He was back at Duel Academy, standing on the main plaza leading to the entrance. It was different, however. It was darker. Black clouds hung dangerously across the sky, and it was dark. Somehow, Chazz knew that it wasn't nighttime. He looked around at the deserted walkway and started towards the doors.

  
The inside of the academy was just as dark and empty. No students, no staff, nothing. Normally, he would assume that it was past curfew...but he knew this wasn't the case. This was different and unnatural. The atmosphere was too heavy and foreboding, too menacing. Where was everyone? Chazz started wandering the halls, trying to find some sort of life. He passed by the entrance to one of the dueling stadiums and smelled a thick, overwhelming iron stench leaking from the doors. He paused, feeling a shiver run through his body. He stepped hesitantly towards the doors, the stench getting stronger with each step. When he reached the doors, it was engulfing him. The urge to vomit crept up his stomach with every step. He was terrified at what he would find behind the doors...but just as terrified to ignore it. He had to see.

  
He grabbed both of the handles, noting how cold the metal was against his clammy hands. He pulled the doors open, and froze as a body fell at his feet. He pulled his feet away and gaped. The body was wearing a Ra Yellow jacket, which was stained with large dark red splotches. He followed the body and found another, also wearing a Duel Academy uniform...and another...and another. Dark blues, stark yellows, and bright crimsons all covered in dark red. The entire hallway leading to the stadium was covered by bodies of Duel Academy students. Chazz's eyes watered at the smell. He felt bile rising in his throat.

  
_They're dead. They're all dead._ Chazz followed the bodies with his eyes, looking towards the stage at the center of the room. The stage was also covered and surrounded by bodies, save for a space in the center where a man wearing heavy, dark armor and a red cape stood. The man's back was facing Chazz, and Chazz could make out that the man was looking at a card in his hand. The card looked almost like a screen, with the image shifting and moving around on the face. One moment it was blank, then had splotches of color moving around like magma, before the card became blank again.

  
"Not enough..." The man spoke and Chazz gasped. It was the same voice from before. Dark, brooding...and seductive. The man's head shifted slightly towards Chazz, and he realized the man had heard him. He looked towards the man's free hand, noting the dark red dripping from his fingers. The man started turning towards Chazz, and he flitted his eyes back up and froze at what met him.

  
The eyes.

  
The golden eyes.

  
Chazz started to feel the strength in his knees give out. The man smiled a wild smile, and Chazz fell.

  
He knew that face.

 

That was Jaden Yuki.


	2. Funny Meeting You Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should make it clear here that there isn't going to be sex in every chapter. I'm gonna add the slow burn tag to this story just to make it clear. Don't worry, there's gonna be more sexual content later...but I need my high fluff content oops.

"Jaden!" Chazz shot up like a bullet, opening his eyes. He was breathing and panting heavily, trying to find his bearings. He was in a bed, looking towards a dresser with a large flat tv sitting atop it. He turned around, frantically trying to find his bearings.He was in a dark hotel room. There weren't any bodies. The smell of blood still stung his nose and Chazz gagged.  _C'mon, Chazz...it was just a nightmare. Get it together._  But it felt so damn real. It felt less like a dream and more like a memory.

  
"Oh, jeez. Another bad dream, Boss?"

  
"You should be more careful, your blood pressure is probably shooting through the roof."

  
"Shut up!" Chazz stood up from his bed and grabbed his phone, which he had just tossed on the couch with briefcase. 3 AM. He had somehow slept through the entire afternoon? Chazz shook his head, and changed out of his suit. He threw on jeans, a long-sleeved purple sweater and a black sweatshirt. Air. He needed air. He threw on his shoes, grabbed his phone, and stormed out of the hotel room.

  
Chazz stormed down the sidewalk, drowning out the Ojamas as his mind wandered. That's two dreams in a row he's had of Jaden with yellow eyes. What the hell does that mean? Why was he dreaming about some evil version of Jaden Yuki? It's been almost 3 years since he last saw him. Why was that Slacker invading his dreams, and why was he a crazy rapist murderer? Worst of all, why did the thought of Jaden shoving his cock in his mouth make his dick twitch with arousal? He shivered and shook his head. He was still lost in his thoughts when he crashed into something hard. He groaned, grabbing his head. He looked up at what he ran into and found himself staring at a large hairy man dressed in all black, glaring down at him.

  
"Hey, watch it! I'm trying to walk here!" He yelled out in English. Chazz went to move past him, but the man stepped into his path. Chazz barked a short laugh. "Hah, what's your deal?" He tried to step around the man the other way, but the man just stepped in his path again. Chazz shook his head and turned away from the man. He didn't have a specific destination in mind, he was just walking. He found two more men blocking his path. He stopped, looking between the three men.

"Uhhh...boss? This is baaaaaad!"

  
Chazz shook his head, looking at the road. Three more men walking towards him. Six men were all gonna jump him? Shit. For once, Ojama Yellow was right. This is bad. Chazz turned towards the one direction he hadn't looked yet and found and empty alleyway. He threw one last look around at the thugs before sprinting down the alley. He was only running a few seconds before spotting the brick wall that ended the alley. He stopped in his tracks. They had cornered him! He turned back towards the men, who were following closely behind. They were now all joking and laughing.

  
"What's wrong, Princeton? Lost?"

  
"Poor princey!"

  
"You're gonna get us alotta money, Princey!"

  
So, they were gonna hold him ransom? Chazz let out a curt laugh. "If you're gonna hold me for ransom, you aren't gonna get anything! My brothers couldn't give less of a shit about me if they tried!"

  
That just made the thugs laugh. "He's trying so hard to be tough!"

  
The thugs started advancing closer onto him, one of them pulling out a combat knife. Chazz stepped backwards, trying to keep distance between him and the men. He felt his back his the cold hard wall. He looked at the men's legs, wondering if he could duck between their legs. Just as they got close enough to touch Chazz, there was a cry in Japanese from above. "Hey, guys!" Chazz looked up as someone dropped in front of him. The thugs all paused, confused. He saw a dash of red as the person punched towards the thugs. He clearly missed, but two of the thugs flew away and crashed against two metal trash cans anyway. The person kicked out and two more men flew against the wall of the alley. They cried out and groaned in pain. The person swiped his arm up diagonally at the remaining two. A dash of light flew from the person's arm and hit the ground at the thugs' feet, causing the ground to burst and throwing the thugs farther than the other four down the alley.The person lowered his arm and looked towards him. Chazz thought he looked familiar, but couldn't get a good look at him in the shadows of the alleyway. The man smiled and Chazz felt his stomach drop.  _Wait..._

  
"Hey, Chazz! Long time no see, huh?" The person spoke cheerful Japanese, like he hadn't just made the ground explode with a swipe of his hand. That voice...it's...Jaden!  
The thugs started pulling themselves up, groaning and glaring towards them. Jaden looked over his shoulder back at the thugs, and quickly looked back at Chazz. "Looks like we shouldn't stick around." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Chazz's waist without hesitation. Chazz felt his face heat up as Jaden looked down and he realized their noses were basically touching. He also noticed Jaden's eyes were glowing brightly, one eye a bright green and the other a reddish orange.  
"Better hang on, Chazz." He looked back up, bending his knees slightly before pushing off the ground, jumping. Chazz felt his feet leave the ground and he glanced down. They were somehow 50 feet above the alley, hovering slightly above the roof of the surrounding buildings. He yelped and wrapped his arms around Jaden's neck. Jaden laughed and they moved forward, lowering down towards the roof of one of the building's. Chazz felt his feet gently land on rough gravel.

  
He gripped tightly onto Jaden's neck as he tapped at the roof. It was solid. He slowly let go of Jaden's neck and glanced back at his face. Jaden's mouth was curled up in a weird smile, like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Chazz remembered how close their faces were and stepped back. He took this time to look Jaden up and down. He was wearing a worn red jacket over a black shirt with dark blue ripped jeans and black sneakers. Not the Duel Academy uniform he had last seen him in, but it did look similar. However, his entire outfit seemed...grimy. There were slight stains here and there. He noted his hair was slightly longer than it was before, long enough that Jaden had it pulled back in a short ponytail. The only other thing he noticed was Jaden's eyes. They were dimming back to his usual brown, but still had a hint of the green and orange glow from before. The yellow-eyed Jaden flashed in his mind for only a brief second. Chazz shook his head, and brought his hands up to his head. He had a million questions.

  
"I know you probably have a million questions for me." Jaden laughed a little, bringing his hand behind his head and scratching.  _At least that's something that hasn't changed,_  Chazz thought.  _His stupid habits._  But how the  _hell_  did he know what he was thinking? Just coincidence, Chazz decided before shaking his head and starting with his most pertinent question.

  
"What...the FUCK...was that?!" Chazz pointed back towards the alleyway, hoping his question was clear enough for the Slacker's stupid mind.

  
Jaden just shrugged like it was nothing. He noted a glint by one of Jaden's ears as he moved. An earring? Interesting...

  
"Just something me and Yubel have been practicing."

  
"Practicing?! Wait, wait..." Chazz pushed a hand through his hair, trying to make sense. Yubel sounded familiar...what was Jaden's deal that last year of Duel Academy again?

  
Jaden smiled sadly as he brought his hand back down to his side. "You...probably don't remember her...she's a...duel spirit." He sounded hesitant in his description. Jaden was never very good at lying.

  
"How the hell does your duel spirit allow you to fly? And shoot light from your hands? What the  _hell_ , Jaden?!" Jaden looked down, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

  
"It's...complicated." He sounded almost...fearful? He was about to ask him to elaborate before Jaden looked back up, smiling brightly. "Let's not worry about that, though. What's goin' on with you, Chazz? What're you doing here in England?"

  
Quick to change the subject. He doesn't want to talk about it. He filed that away and vowed to get more of an actual answer out of Jaden later...for now, he was going to move on to his next question. "Uh...I'm here on business. What're  _you_  doing here?"

  
Jaden just shrugged again. "My next stop. I was just checking everything out. I was walking around and saw someone who needed help. Turns out it was you." He smiled again. As smiley as always. "I like your haircut, by the way. Looks nice." Chazz's face warmed up again as he realized Jaden hasn't seen him in almost 3 years either. He had cut his hair slightly shorter to be more professionally presentable. It still had it's spiky look, but it was just more...business appropriate. "My turn to ask you a question. What're you doing walking around at 3 AM? Shouldn't you be asleep in or something?" Chazz suddenly remembered his hotel room and yearned to be back in a cozy bed. Not because he was tired, he just didn't want to be...on a roof.

  
Chazz decided it was his turn to be vague and sighed, "I couldn't sleep." Jaden just nodded. He seemed to accept that as an answer. "Jaden, can we...get off this roof?"

  
Jaden crossed his arms and got a smug smirk on his face, stepping closer to Chazz and closing the distance between their faces until he was only a few inches away. "Sure...but I want in your hotel room." Chazz's face got hot. I'm sorry, what?! Is he seriously asking to...?! Jaden laughed suddenly. He stared at him, incredulously.  _Jaden's insane. He's gone insane. That's what's happening here._  Jaden just shook his head and looked back at him, smiling brightly again.

  
"Just kidding, Chazz. I mean...I'm not, but I just wanna use your shower. That's all I want." A shower? Then it dawned on Chazz that Jaden...might not actually have a place to go. Chazz sighed and realized the grime covering Jaden's clothes suddenly made sense. He's literally homeless, isn't he? How long has it been since he's slept in a normal bed? As much as Jaden annoyed him sometimes, he felt a tug on his heartstrings. He was getting soft.

  
"...fine." Jaden's face brightened brilliantly and Chazz felt his heart skip. Jaden got...alot more attractive over the past three years. Jaden picked his bag up off the ground of the roof, throwing it onto his shoulder and he moved closer, wrapping his arms around Chazz's waist again. Chazz looked down at the ground as his face warmed.

  
"Do you wanna fly there? We can fly you there!" As romantic as that sounded, he wasn't exactly keen on being a test passenger for Jaden, so he just shook his head.  
"Just put me on the ground and we'll walk there...like normal people." Jaden laughed a little and nodded, dragging him over to the edge of the building. "A...Are you just gonna jump off?"

  
"Yeah?" He spoke like it was obvious. Chazz bit his lip as he took a step off of the building. Chazz shut his eyes and waited for the rushing wind as his feet left the roof, but he only felt a calm, gentle breeze. He opened his eyes and realized they were falling slowly, Jaden's foot towards the ground. Jaden smiled as he turned to look towards him. His face was so close to Jaden's...too close. He swore Jaden could feel the heat coming off of his face.

  
Jaden's foot eventually hit the ground and he lowered Chazz to the ground, leaving his hands around Chazz's waist for an extra second before releasing and adjusting the pack on his shoulder. "See? Nothing to worry about. Now, which way is your hotel?"

  
Chazz moved away from him, trying to calm the blush on his face. He pointed down the street. "That way..." Jaden nodded and started heading down the street, passing by Chazz. He looked up, watching Jaden's back as he shoved his hands in his pockets. As he stared, he could've sworn he saw a tall, vague figure following Jaden. He saw large leathery wings and wild silver hair. Chazz blinked and just like that, the figure was gone.

  
Jaden stopped and turned back. "Hey! Are you waiting to get jumped again? Come on!" Jaden's voice kinda giggled as he spoke. Chazz slapped his cheeks. He was losing it. He moved ahead, leading Jaden back to the hotel building.


	3. Deep Breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so. This one is really long. Oops.  
> I don't really know how it happened? I just went back over it because I realized a detail I needed to add and I found myself re-writing almost the entire chapter.  
> Aaaaaaaaanyway. Tell me what you prefer; Longer chapters or shorter chapters.

Chazz lowered his head down into his sweatshirt. He hadn't noticed at first, but there was a chill in the air biting his face. Jaden seemed unaffected, walking without a care in the world beside him. He wondered how Jaden had functioned in the past few years in winter. If he had no place to go...how did he survive the cold winter nights in Europe? Chazz shivered, trying to push the thought out of his mind. They eventually reached the hotel, Chazz pressing his card against the front door and entering, pushing the door open for Jaden behind him. He went straight to the elevator and pressed the call button. He turned to look at Jaden, who was standing in the center of the lobby staring up at the elegant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He looked absolutely entranced, a cute smile on his face.

_Cute?!_ Chazz shook his head, slapping his face again. Was he actually calling _Jaden_ cute? What was wrong with him? A second later, Jaden appeared at his side. "You alright, Chazz?"

  
"I'm fine!" Chazz lowered his head, averting his gaze. Jaden opened his mouth to speak, but the elevator doors opened and Chazz entered, pressing the button for his floor. Jaden followed, a slight frown on his face. Chazz leaned his back against the railing of the elevator, and Jaden mirrored him on the other side, setting his bag down on the floor. He crossed his arms and watched Jaden, who was staring down and biting his bottom lip. There are definitely thoughts crossing through Jaden's mind...hopefully Jaden is as dumb as he was in their Duel Academy days. He didn't want him getting any ideas...

  
_...or do I?_

  
He glanced back down at the floor. There was a heavy tension in the elevator cabin. He took a few selfish glances towards Jaden and noticed something he couldn't see in the shadows outside. Jaden had heavy bags underneath his eyes. He was having trouble sleeping? ...no, more like he was having trouble _finding_ a place to sleep...Chazz sighed. He was assuming alot, but the evidence kept piling up.

  
Eventually, the elevator reached Chazz's floor and he exited the cabin quickly. He headed straight to his room, hearing Jaden's footsteps following him. He pressed his card against the room's doorknob and entered. Jaden followed behind him and he heard a long, clear whistle. "Whoa...nice room, Chazz." Chazz sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking his shoes off. Jaden was standing just in front of the door, eyes traveling around the expanse room as he dropped his bag on the ground. How long has it been since Jaden has been in a nice hotel room? It couldn't have been that long...right? There's no way he's been living on the streets for almost 3 years... _right?_

  
Chazz nodded his head to the left. "Bathroom's over there."

  
Jaden turned to his left and smiled, looking back towards Chazz. "You're really gonna let me take a shower?"

  
Chazz looked away, noting the excited tone of Jaden's voice. "Yeah? I let you follow me into my room, didn't I? Besides, you look like trash." Jaden smiled brighter despite the insult and made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The sound of running water started shortly afterward. Chazz moved his hand through his hair and sighed again. This wasn't good. With how Jaden was reacting, his fears were becoming more real. He probably has been homeless for 3 years. Great.

  
He remembered the last time he had seen Jaden, right before they all graduated Duel Academy. That year, Jaden had been particularly...distant. He was so, so different. His signature cocky, happy-go-lucky attitude was completely gone, and Chazz had...no idea why. One year he was his stupid Slacker self and the other...he was a complete downer, only ever dueling when necessary for grades or potential threats. Over their last year, everyone worked to make him happier. To try and help him recover from...whatever happened to him. Chazz never figured it out, but last he saw of Jaden he seemed mostly recovered. He seemed pretty happy and smiled naturally. He told everyone of his plan to travel the world. They had written him a goodbye card, and he hadn't heard from him since.

  
Chazz looked towards the laminated menu on the dresser as his stomach grumbled. He stood and looked at the menu, studying the options. They were all frou-frou dinners and gourmet meals. Would Jaden even like any of these? All he remembered Jaden eating at Duel Academy was fried shrimp tempura and disgusting curry. Chazz picked up the hotel phone, calling the restaurant and ordering two meals. He picked a simple steak meal and hoped Jaden would eat it. _If he is actually homeless, he'll probably take it no matter what. A meal is a meal._

  
Chazz huffed, sitting on the bed and looking towards Jaden's bag. The thought passed his mind to open it and see what sort of stuff Jaden kept in it...but he shook the thought away. Not only would that be an invasion of privacy, he was a little scared to see what sort of horrors existed in Jaden Yuki's bag. It was probably full of trash and Duel Monster cards. Just as he imagined the mess, a low grumbling noise came from the bag, and Chazz's heart jumped into his throat. He stared at the bag as it shifted. _Something's in there..._ The growling noise came again, and yellow hair poked through the loosely tied top.

  
_Oh...wait._ Chazz's body relaxed as he recalled a detail he had forgotten. Jaden had taken Banner's cat Pharaoh with him when he left. Just on cue, the cat's ears and head squeezed out of the opening. _...Was that cat in there the whole time?_ He watched the bag fall onto its side as Pharaoh moved. He squeezed out of the bag and began stalking around the room, sniffing and staring through slitted eyes. Pharaoh stepped closer to the bed, looking up at Chazz.

  
"...what?" Pharaoh just sat, his fat tail swishing languid across the floor. "...don't think I'm gonna pet you if you get up here. Cats aren't even allowed in this hotel." _...I think._ In defiance, Pharaoh pushed off his back legs and onto the bed. Chazz groaned. _Great, now there's gonna be cat hair on the sheets and I'm gonna get in trouble for having an unregistered pet in my room. Thanks, Jaden._ Pharaoh sniffed the sheets, stepping around carefully before deciding on a spot to sit. "...whatever." Chazz grabbed at his phone, sat back against the pillows and opened a social media app open, trying to ignore gentle purring by his legs.

  
He scrolled through, passing over posts on various duels and tournaments, potential new cards and dueling techniques hinted at by Pegasus, before pausing on a post from one of his Obelisk Blue classmates. Apparently, he was at a party with various other Duel Academy alumni. _He really peaked at Duel Academy, huh?_ _What other lame-brains are wasting their time with a reunion?_ He studied the photo, searching for any familiar faces. He paused as he noticed a light blue fluff in the background. Chazz held back a laugh. _Syrus Truesdale? At a party? What a laugh!_

  
He scrolled down to the comments on the photo. A few names he recognized, alot more he didn't. _Does Jaden have an account on here? ...actually, does he even **have** a phone?_ He finally stopped on a comment by someone with the handle @gyroidrager, and a poor excuse of a selfie in the icon portrait. If anyone was going to be friends with Jaden's account on here, it was Syrus. He tapped onto Syrus' profile, looking through his recent posts. He skipped the most recent posts, as they were mostly incoherent nonsense. _...Syrus can get drunk, huh?_ He kept scrolling until he hit a group picture of Jaden with Syrus, Alexis, and Hassleberry. The caption read "I found this while I was looking through my old DA PD." along with three crying face emojis. He noted how different Jaden looked back then compared to how he looked now. What difference a few years can make...

  
There were multiple usernames after the emojis on the caption; @cyberqueen, @colossalfossil, @E-Kuriii. He clicked the third link and it lead to a profile of mostly photos. _Photos of Europe_ , Chazz thought. This was Jaden's profile, and it was updated only a few days ago! So he probably did have a phone...or access to a computer. _Maybe he's not homeless...?_ Chazz bit the inside of his mouth. His mind could sure be overactive if he let it wander.

  
He did note that...the pictures were very pretty. There were the obvious tourist pictures of landmarks and famous sites, but other pictures of forests that seemed to stretch for miles. Mountains that rose through the clouds. Wide open green pastures of sheep. A river in a forest set against a deep auburn sunset. Chazz kept scrolling, taking in each picture and trying to trace back Jaden's path through Europe. _He's been...everywhere? I think he's been everywhere._ His finger froze as he came across a picture of Jaden sitting at a cafe table. He had a light blue macaroon in his mouth, smiling brightly at his phone. _Cute picture..._

  
Chazz bit the side of his tongue, hard. _He's not cute! He's not!_ He scrolled through the photos again, and found himself staring at yet another picture of Jaden. This time, he was in the middle of what looked like a forest, near a river. But those were small details compared to what really drew Chazz's attention; Jaden's shirtless and wet torso. Based on the evidence, Chazz assumed he had just taken a dip in the river. He stared at the cocky smirk on Jaden's face. _If he went swimming...he probably wasn't wearing any pants._ He felt his gut flip and he moved on instinct. He held his finger down against the picture and pressed the "Save Photo" button from the window that popped up.

  
He heard the water from the bathroom shut off, and he jumped. He shoved his phone underneath the pillow and looked around for...something?! Anything to look at to distract himself from the fact that he had just saved a shirtless photo of Jaden Yuki to look at and fantasize about later?! He grabbed the menu on the bedside table just as he heard the door to the bathroom open. Jaden exited, dressed with his hair down, a towel around his head. Chazz did his best at not comparing the wet naked Jaden in the picture to the wet dressed Jaden in his room...but he definitely failed. Jaden rubbed the towel over his hair quickly, drying it off. Chazz dug his nose deeper into the menu, trying to avoid looking at him.

  
"Thanks for the shower, Chazz." Jaden pulled the towel off his head, resting it down around the back of his neck. Chazz nodded, staring at the words on the menu. "You gonna order something?" Chazz just nodded again. "What're you thinking? I'm fine with...whatever." A knock at the door interrupted Chazz just as he opened his mouth to speak. He looked up towards the door. Was the food done already? It feels like he _just_ ordered it! Jaden turned to the door, a confused expression on his face. He stepped towards the door, peeking through the peephole. "...It's a maid...?" He pulled away from the peephole and opened the door.

  
_Wait, Jaden doesn't speak English, does he?!_ The panicked thought crossed Chazz's mind as he stood, intending to take over the disaster that would inevitably unfold before them. "Room service..." The tired old voice of a woman spoke in English. He only took a few steps before the woman entered the room pushing a cart past Jaden. _Wait...Pharaoh! Shit!_ Chazz turned on his heel, whipping around to find the bed completely empty. The woman stopped the cart in the middle of the room. "Just leave the cart outside your room when you're finished." With a nod towards Chazz, she turned and headed out the door.

  
"Thank you...?" Jaden spoke in clearly broken English as the maid left and he shut the door. The words sounded stilted coming out of his mouth. He also sounded slightly confused as he turned to look at Chazz with a knowing smile. "You...already ordered?" He spoke back in Japanese.

  
So...he knows some basic English phrases...but clearly never uses them often. Another question to add to the growing pile. Chazz reflexed to his usual sardonic demeanor as he scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away. "I was hungry."

  
Jaden tilted his head, his smirk growing. "So you bought...two meals for yourself, huh?"

  
"N-No! They must've made a mistake! Not like it matters to me. It's not _my_ fault." Jaden just shook his head and put his hands up defensively, still donning his smirk. Chazz knew that Jaden knew he had bought a plate for him, but Chazz's pride wasn't about to let him show his weakness now.

  
"Hah...okay, sure." He nodded at one of the covered plates on the cart as he walked forward. "You don't mind if I have this one then, right?"

  
Chazz huffed, stepping over to the cart and picking up one of the clothed utensils. "No. Why would I care if you ate an extra plate I didn't even order?"

  
Jaden shook his head again as he lifted the domed lid on one of the plates. "...Steak? You ordered steak?" Jaden's mouth hung open as he stared at the thick grilled meat, grease pooling around the plate.

  
"Yeah? What of it?" He pulled the lid off of the other plate, picking it up and walking to the couch. He set the plate on the coffee table, unfurling the silverware from the cloth napkin.

  
Jaden glanced at the clock before shooting a bewildered look at Chazz. "It's 4:15 AM!" Chazz shot a glare right back and he chuckled nervously. "N-Not that I'm complaining, of course!" He grabbed his plate and utensils, hurrying to sit beside Chazz on the couch. He just watched as Jaden cut and took his first bite and made an excited noise. Jaden pointed at the meal with his fork and knife. "Jhis isz good!"

  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot." He glanced down at his own food and started cutting into it.

  
Jaden swallowed before he spoke again. "Sorry. Its really good. Thanks for getting this."

  
"Don't thank me. Thank the cooks that made the same meal twice by accident."

  
"Right, right." Chazz chanced a look at Jaden as he ate. He paused mid-bite before he set the plate down. He leaned over the edge of the couch and grabbed his bag. He pulled it towards himself and opened the bag, rummaging through before pulling out a clearly weathered phone, tapping around on it before holding it in both hands over the steak.

  
"...are you...taking a picture of your food?"

  
"Yeah! It's really good, and I wanna remember it." _...How cheesy._ Chazz felt himself smile anyway. "Where'd Pharaoh go, by the way?" He swallowed as Jaden's phone clicked. Oh right.

  
"Thanks for telling me you were bringing a cat, by the way." He snapped, "It's not like it's illegal to bring random cats into the hotel unauthorized or anything."

  
"Is it really? Oops." Jaden just smiled coyly as he tapped on his phone, saving the picture and setting it down to continue eating. "My bad."

  
Chazz shook his head as he took another bite. He wondered if this picture would show up on Jaden's profile...he glanced at the old model phone. He paused, letting Jaden take a bite before he cleared his throat. "So...what do you do for money, Jaden?"  
  
Jaden coughed and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. _Not a question he was ready for, huh._ Chazz took another bite, trying to remain casual. Jaden cleared his throat, and spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully as he spoke. "Just...winning duels."

  
"...so you still duel?"

  
"Yeah...why would I ever stop dueling...?" Something about that answer sounded...insincere, almost sad. He was hiding something. Jaden stuffed another piece of steak in his mouth.

  
"So...do you, like...demand money after you duel people or something?"

  
Jaden jolted his head up, almost glaring at Chazz. "Mo! I dool in chur-"

  
"Mouth full, Jaden."

  
Jaden swallowed before he repeated. "No! I do not _mug_ people, Chazz! I play in local tournaments." He huffed, "They usually have _some_ sort of...money prize." Jaden turned his fork in a circle as he spoke. _That answer came naturally,_ Chazz noted. _No hesitation...the truth. So that's how he was paying for his phone...but that couldn't be all he's living off of._ Before Chazz could start his next question, Jaden spoke up "Do _you_ still duel, Chazz?"

  
Chazz blinked before he answered. "Not...as much as I used to."

  
Jaden frowned. "...why? Too busy?"

  
"Yeah...kinda. But also, it's not really...fun anymore." Chazz just shrugged, looking down at his plate. "I always beat anyone I duel easily...no one really presents a challenge." Jaden nodded, looking back down at his food. He looked a little solemn. Dueling must be a drag for him too...an idea formed and Chazz spoke without thinking. "Maybe tomorrow...we could try a little reunion duel?" Whenever he and Jaden dueled back at Duel Academy, there was always a spark to it that Chazz just couldn't get from anyone else. No one else fueled the fire of a duel like Jaden did.

  
Jaden paused slightly, his hand freezing in the air before he shoved a piece in his mouth. "Yeah...maybe..." Why didn't he sound excited? Jaden used to jump at the chance to duel...anyone. He's definitely hiding something. Chazz frowned deeply, noticing Jaden bowing his head deeply over his food.

  
A thick tension filled the room and they both ate the rest of their meals in silence. Chazz glanced at Jaden now and again, and was able to catch a few small glimpses of Jaden's face. He finally noticed just how deep the bags under his eyes were, and how tired his expression was. He was taking long, slow blinks as he ate his meal, like he couldn't keep his eyes open. Chazz glanced over at the clock. It was getting close to 5 AM. Jaden clearly hadn't gotten sleep in a while. Chazz stood when he finished his plate, setting it on the cart along with the utensils. Jaden kept his head low, and Chazz walked back over.

  
"...Hey." Jaden pasued and looked up."I have some stuff to deal with today, but..." He took a deep breath as he shoved his pride to the back of his mind. "...you're free to stay here and...sleep." Jaden blinked slowly up at him. "...and when I come back...maybe we can..." _Just say it, Princeton!_ "...hang out?" Jaden smiled gently, and Chazz's heart skipped a beat.

  
"...I think I'd like that, Chazz...it's been a long time."

  
Chazz nodded. "It has." They held eye contact for a full few seconds. Chazz felt his face grow warm and he looked away. "I have to shower. Do whatever you want." Chazz turned and grabbed his phone and one of his suits from the hotel closet. He felt Jaden's eyes following him as he went in the bathroom and started the shower. He stripped and climbed in. The thought crossed his mind that Jaden was in the same shower not even an hour ago, and he remembered the photo he had saved on his phone. His stomach dropped and he looked down at his penis, glaring at it as it started to harden.

  
_Fuck it...Might as well get it out of my system now._ Chazz bit his lip as he grabbed the base his dick, slowly moving his hand up along the shaft. _I've imagined weirder stuff than Jaden Yuki...wet and naked..._ He rubbed his thumb over the head, swallowing hard. He shut his eyes and fantasized himself in the scenario of the picture, Jaden sitting down in front of him naked and looking up with the same devious look. Jaden put a hand near Chazz's tip and ran his thumb underneath the head. He moved his hand down slowly, his thumb dragging underneath the shaft. Chazz gasped quietly, doing his best to hold still.

  
Jaden smirked, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He leaned his head forward, pressing his tongue against the slit at the tip. Jaden moved his hand back up and back down, setting a mild pace as Jaden planted wet kisses on the tip. Chazz groaned and clamped a hand over his mouth. _Don't ruin the illusion for yourself..._ Jaden pressed his other hand against Chazz's thigh, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes before he closed his lips around the head of Chazz's dick and sucked.

  
The dull ache of his erection gave way to loud heat. He let out a short moan into his hand, thudding his head against what he imagined as a tree. Jaden's mouth was so warm and so wet and so...willing. It took everything in his power to not thrust his hips. He needed more, but Jaden kept teasing. He licked and sucked only the head of his dick, then paused. The ache came back in full force and Chazz's self-restraint flew out the window. He bucked his hips forward, shoving deep into Jaden's mouth. So warm, so good, so everything! His breathing hastened as the warmth in his gut spread throughout his body and turned to fire.

  
He looked back down to see Jaden, his eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed. Was he mad? Did it hurt? Chazz didn't care. He pulled back and bucked again. Jaden's tongue swirled around the head, moving his other hand to fondle Chazz's balls. Chazz practically whined as he moved his hips again, and again, and again, until he was fucking Jaden's mouth. He breathed out "...fuck! Jaden...!" He heard the sound of his voice reverb off of tile, briefly breaking the illusion. Chazz bit his lip and forced himself to imagine the way Jaden's mouth would look around his dick, the way Jaden was bobbing his head to match Chazz's pace, the way Jaden, _Jaden_ , **_Jaden_**!

  
Chazz looked down and doubled over the edge just as Jaden opened his yellow eyes. The illusion disappeared as Chazz groaned, coming back to reality as his cum stained his hand. He stopped, trying to slow his breathing. _That's...probably the best one I've made up yet..._ He thumped his head back against the wall, closing his eyes as he reimagined how Jaden looked right before he came. Wet hair slicked against his forehead, eyebrows knit together, saliva dribbling down his chin and the edges of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth while bright, yellow eyes bore right back up at him...

 

...wait.

  
Yellow eyes?

  
He shot his eyes open. _What the hell...evil Jaden is even in my fantasies?! But... **why?!**_ He was supposed to be imagining the Jaden in the picture! Why did his fantasy Jaden always have yellow eyes? Was this another kink he had to discover or something?! He pushed himself off the wall, washing the cum off of his hand and moving onto his hair and body. Instead of helping him focus, his session had just left him with more questions.

  
_Maybe...Jaden would know something...?_ How would he bring that up though? " _Oh yeah, I've been having sexual dreams and fantasies about you. But you always have yellow eyes in them. Weird, huh? Haha!_ " Not exactly something anyone would want to hear from an old rival after not seeing them for 3 years. Chazz thumped his head against the tile mid-rinse. "God, I'm such a fucking wreck." he muttered.

  
"You can say that again, boss." Nothing kills the mood more than an Ojama throwing out their unwanted opinion.

  
"Just shut up, would you?"

  
"Hey, keep your voice down, boss! Someone's tryin' to sleep out there!"

  
Chazz blinked. He hadn't even thought about using the Ojamas to spy on Jaden but...that was definitely something to keep in mind. "So...he's asleep? Right now?" He whispered to Ojama Black.

  
"Yep. Out like a dead doornail."

  
"That's not a-whatever." Arguing with Ojamas, he learned, got you nowhere every time. He deemed himself clean enough and climbed out of the shower, drying and dressing himself in the three-piece suit he'd brought in the bathroom with him. He fixed his hair, made himself presentable and opened the door as quietly as he could. He peeked out and sure enough, there was a lump underneath the covers of the bed, breathing slowly and evenly. Pharaoh was curled up beside Jaden on the bed, also asleep.

  
Chazz let out a little sigh as he picked up his briefcase from beside Jaden's bag on the floor. He could just barely see the top of Jaden's hair sprawled across the pillow peeking out from the covers. He briefly thought about skipping the meeting and climbing into the bed himself. He could imagine how warm it would be under the covers...

  
"Awww, Boss, are you blushin'?" Sure enough, his face was as heated as it had been in the shower. Chazz turned to glare at Ojama Green, mouthing "Fuck you" before he left the room.


	4. Shopping Spree

Chazz walked back into the hotel room, sighing loudly. He loosened his tie and paused when he noticed Jaden hadn't moved since he left this morning. He was still wrapped underneath the covers, breathing steadily.

  
"Jeez, what a lazy bum! He's slept all day!" Ojama Yellow's voice pierced the air. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the time, 4:58 PM. Jaden had slept about 12 hours. He walked over to the bed and peeked at Jaden's face. _He looks really good when he's not shouting and saying stupid stuff. Of course, 20-year-old Jaden looks good in general..._ he did _not_ just think that. Chazz mentally slapped himself and huffed, looking back down at the lump on the bed. He glanced over Jaden's lips, which were slightly parted.

  
Damn, Jaden was cute...he wondered if he would even be interested in him. _Probably not. I was such an asshole at Duel Academy. Especially to him. Of course, Jaden only ever seemed interested in dueling though..._ Chazz recalled the glinting he saw on the roof and got an insanely curious urge to see for himself. Was Jaden's ear actually pierced? He hesitantly moved his hand towards Jaden's ear, carefully pushing the brown locks aside. Sure enough, there was a simple small gold hoop in his ear. Jaden shifted, moving his face further into the pillow and Chazz heard him mutter a muffled "Jesse, stop..."

  
He pulled his hand away sharply, feeling his heart drop to his feet. _Jesse? Who the hell is Jesse?!_ It couldn't be...a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Whoever Jesse is, they touched Jaden's ear enough for Jaden to reflexively say that in his sleep...it _had_ to be a significant other. Chazz felt his eyes heat up and he clenched his fist. Of course he was dating someone. No one who looked like Jaden could possibly be single. Chazz stormed over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and not caring if it woke Jaden up. He swiftly turned on the shower, practically ripping off his suit.

  
Jaden not being single explained everything. It explained the phone, it explained how Jaden could travel seemingly without a care in the world. This significant other was probably rich, and then there was the can of worms that this Jesse was possible female. The idea that Jaden is straight...how had it never even crossed his mind? He was so caught up in the throes of a romantic reunion he hadn't even considered it. Just the thought alone made his heart ache. He threw his clothes to the floor and stepped into the shower. He'd already showered today, but he didn't care. Being in the shower was his go to spot for being emotional. He thumped his head back against the wall like he did this morning, trying to blink away tears. _Stop crying, Chazz. Why'd you even get your hopes up? You haven't seen each other in 3 years. Why would he ever...?_

  
Just then, he heard a knock at the door. He froze, and Jaden's muffled voice came through the door. "Hey...Chazz? You okay?"

  
Chazz took a deep breath. _Stop being an overdramatic baby!_ "I'm fine..."

  
"Okay...uh...did you still wanna hang out? ...I can leave if you want me to..." Jaden's voice sounded hesitant and...despondent...?

  
"No! I'm fine! Just...let me finish showering and we can...hang out." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to pull his emotions back inside himself. His brother's words echoed in his head _"Poor Chazz. Always crying, what a baby!"_

  
"...okay." There was a pause and Chazz assumed Jaden had left the other side of the door. He let out a sigh. He was disappointed...but maybe... Chazz lifted his head, taking a breath and cleaning his hair and body thoroughly. He could still make sure he left an impact on Jaden. He could get Jaden's number and they could still be in touch. He wasn't gonna let Jaden drop off the face of the Earth again, at the very least. He wasn't gonna quit and run this time.

  
He quickly finished his shower and climbed out, drying himself. He looked down and realized he hadn't grabbed any casual clothes, and he wasn't gonna put that damn suit back on. It was bad enough he had to wear the stuffy clothing in the first place. He huffed and knocked on the door, calling through it. "Hey, Jaden? Can you grab me some clothes from my suitcase?" Chazz's mind briefly wandered to the things Jaden wore on a daily basis at Duel Academy. "Actually, can you just bring me my suitcase?" It was gonna be a cold day in hell before Chazz let Jaden Yuki choose his outfit.

  
There was silence and then some shuffling. A sudden knock on the door made Chazz jump slightly and Jaden's voice came through again. "Here ya go. You could've just come out and gotten some clothes, y'know."

  
...had he interpreted that right? "...Jaden, I'm naked."

  
"Yeah...and?" So...Jaden didn't care if he was basically naked? He felt his face heat up considerably as he opened the door a crack, reaching for his suitcase. Where the hell...did that Slacker put it? He felt a warm hand brush against his as well as the rubber handle of his suitcase. Chazz gasped as he snatched the handle and pulled it inside, shutting the door in Jaden's face. He leaned back against the door, hand gripping the handle of the suitcase tight. Dammit, he was blushing like a fucking schoolgirl...over _Jaden_ of all people!

  
"You're welcome." Jaden called through the door, the smile clear as day when he spoke. Chazz sighed. _Calm your boner, Chazz Princeton. Remember, he's dating someone...probably someone hot. You may not have a chance in hell._ He shook his head, trying to stop the defeating thoughts and dug through his suitcase for something...casual. Definitely not anything he would wear on a date. Definitely not. Chazz glanced at himself in the mirror once he dressed himself and decided _...good enough._ He exited the bathroom to find Jaden laying back on the bed, looking at the phone in one hand above him and his other hand beneath his head.

  
He looked over Jaden's body and noted his still grimy clothes. An imaginary light bulb lit up above his head. He'd buy him new clothes. Not a terrible first date idea, right? He mentally reminded himself that this was _not_ a date as he stepped closer to Jaden. "Hey. Ready to go?"

  
Jaden lifted his head. "Oh, yeah." He sat up, hopping off of the bed, smiling at Chazz as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "So...what'd you have in mind for today?"

  
"Mm...I have an idea. Just follow me." Chazz turned towards the door, making sure to grab his wallet before opening the door. He turned as he heard a small, sharp whistle. Jaden had knelt down, holding the opening of his bag open wide as Pharaoh waddled back inside. The cat loafed, making himself comfortable. Jaden pulled the strings on the bag, closing the hole in the bag a bit, but not completely shut tight. He stood, gently moving the bag over his shoulder and nodded at Chazz. _What...a weird cat._  He couldn't keep the befuddled expression off his face as Jaden moved past him out into the hallway. He pushed the fact that Jaden wasn't intending to return to the room far, far away from his mind as he shut the door and took the lead. He led Jaden downstairs, walking out of the lobby and down the street. Jaden hopped up to walk beside him.

  
"...Soooo...are you gonna tell me where we're going or...?"

  
A smirk that Chazz hadn't felt in a long time crept onto his face. "It's a surprise."

  
"Oh, come on, man! Give me a hint." Jaden's voice was two octaves away from a whine and the satisfaction Chazz tasted was palpable. His smirk grew.

  
"Nah. Just wait 'til we get there." He heard Jaden growl, and he twitched. He's never heard Jaden _growl_ before, and it made his body...feel weird. Chazz took a deep breath to compose himself, trying to focus on the road ahead of them while Jaden pouted beside him. He eventually turned onto a small bricked road and looked around at the various shops surrounding them. He spied a clothing store with athletic shirts and shorts on male mannequins. _Not a bad place to start._ He turned and entered the store.

  
"Chazz, what're we doing in here? Is our 'hanging out' just me watching you buy clothes?" Jaden sounded a little irritated. Chazz turned towards him, looking at his stupid charming face.

  
"Actually, why don't you show me what kind of stuff you like?"

  
Jaden blinked at him, confusion replacing annoyance. "...what?"

  
"I'm buying you clothes, Slacker."

  
The man stared at him, visible gears chugging in his head. Then he shook his head, looking down with a tight smile. "Ha ha. Very funny, Chazz. I get it, you're rich."

  
_Looks like I'm gonna have to spell it out for him._ "I'm not joking, Jaden. I'm serious."

  
The stare returned, confusion evolving into complete bewilderment. The realization slowly dawned, and Jaden's eyes got an almost desperate glee in them. "...really?" A primal part of Chazz got the idea to laugh in Jaden's face and mock him for believing him, a piece of his 15-year-old self who lived only to make fun of people he considered "below" him leftover from Duel Academy. He pushed the acidic feeling away. _That's not who you are anymore, Princeton. Especially not to someone you jerked off to earlier today._

  
He gave Jaden a short nod, keeping his voice steady and neutral to make sure Jaden knew he was serious. “Really.”

  
A giddy, but confused smile grew on Jaden’s face. "What? Chazz...not that I’m complaining but...why?"

  
_Why? Because I have money and I can. Because you deserve it. Because these clothes are going to be a constant reminder, so you don’t forget me again...even if you do have a hot date waiting for you._ At least a few hundred more excuses ran through Chazz’s mind before he settled on a good old self-absorbed insult. "Because you look like trash. I'm not walking around England with you looking like a hobo."

  
Jaden's smile dimmed. "Oh...okay, sure." Bad move.  _Was_ he actually homeless and he had just shamed him over it? But...if Jaden had someone then why was he running around on the streets? Surely they wouldn't force their boyfriend out onto the streets...and Jaden didn’t seem concerned about getting back to anywhere...were they...fighting? The whole thing confused him the more he thought about it.

  
"Just...pick out a few outfits, okay? Before I change my mind!" Jaden quickly nodded and turned towards some clothes hanging from a pole on the wall. Chazz's eyes drifted down Jaden's shoulders, back and finally stopped on his ass. He bit his tongue, watching the way Jaden's muscles moved beneath his jeans. He was definitely gonna buy Jaden tighter jeans while they were out. He followed behind him throughout the store, just watching the way he moved. How had he not even glanced at Jaden’s body all throughout Duel Academy, when his sexual discovery phase was just starting?

  
_Because I was so focused on trying to chase a woman who never liked me, that's why._ He recounted the way he had chased Alexis, burying her with affection and following her obsessively. She never once reciprocated, and he really should've taken the hint the first time Alexis said no...but he didn't actually listen until the 20th time. _What an embarrassment._ He was not going to make the same mistake with Jaden. He was going to treat him to a good time, and expect nothing but friendship in return...even if he would give pretty much anything for it to become more.

  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. He glanced up at Jaden, who had 4 hooks hanging off his forearm. "Hey...are these okay?" He held up his arm, showing Chazz a few shirts, a pair of jogging pants and shorts. Was Jaden asking for his opinion on the clothes or something? He...didn’t really care as long as Jaden liked them.

  
"Those are...fine?" Jaden seemed please with that answer, smiling and turning towards the cashier as he set his clothes down on the counter. Chazz gently nudged Jaden out of the way as he pulled his card out of his wallet, handing it to the checkout woman without a pause. Jaden's brown eyes widened as the price rose with every scan of the beeper, and Chazz smirked. Whoever this mysterious _Jesse_ is, they aren't as rich as Chazz is, based on Jaden's reaction. Score 1 in Chazz's corner.  _It's not a competition_. He had to remind himself. He took the large bag and turned to leave, Jaden hesitantly following behind.

  
"Chazz, that was...really expensive. Thank you!" He could feel the glow coming off of Jaden's smile as he spoke. He dared a glance and his heart almost stopped at the pure light radiating from his old rival.

  
_I’m gonna milk that smile for all it’s worth._ He turned his head away, letting out a laugh through his nose. "I'm just getting started, Jaden."

  
The extra set of footsteps stopped and Chazz turned to see the befuddled look from before back on Jaden’s face. "W...Wait, what?” Jaden let out a nervous laugh. “Don’t spend all your money, dude.”

  
Chazz glanced into another clothing store. This one seemed more general casual clothes. He spied an enticing pair of dark skinny jeans. "Don't worry about it, Slacker. Come on." He ducked into the store and made a beeline for the jeans. Chazz looked through the sizes, wondering what size Jaden wore when he stepped up beside him.

  
"Chazz, seriously. You've done more than enough for me."

  
_Maybe..._ Chazz thought, _but I don’t half-ass anything, Jaden._ "I wanna do more. Find your size and try these on." He stepped back and pointed to the jeans.

  
Jaden seemed to be at war, glancing between the jeans and Chazz and the bag on his arm. "Chazz, seriously, you don't-"

  
"If you don't pick out your size, I'm just gonna grab any size and pay for it, and you can deal with jeans that're too small."

  
He watched Jaden look between him and the jeans before he finally tilted his head down and groaned."...fine." Chazz felt a smug satisfaction as Jaden lifted his head as looked through the jeans before pulling out his size, handing it towards Chazz with a pout. _I win this duel, Jaden...but I’m not done yet._

  
He pushed the jeans back towards him and nodded towards the dressing rooms at the back of the store. "Try them on. I wanna see."

  
"...Why?" Jaden's eyebrow raised, his pout giving way to curiosity.

  
Chazz felt his face warm. _Don’t lose your cool now, Princeton._ "I...I just wanna see. Just do it, okay?!" He pushed Jaden towards the dressing rooms. Jaden glanced over his shoulder, still looking uncertain, but continued into the dressing room. Chazz looked around, glancing at various shirts and imagining how his old rival would look in them. He picked out 3 more shirts, another pair of jeans, and a pair of shoes. He had a specific look in mind that he hoped Jaden wouldn’t catch onto.

  
"Hey...whaddya think, Chazz?" He heard Jaden's voice call behind him and turned to look. His mind froze. _Those...leave almost nothing to the imagination._ Jaden kinda chuckled and turned around, modeling the jeans. Chazz swallowed hard, watching Jaden's very nice ass as he turned.

  
"Those...look good." His voice betrayed the cool demeanor he was going for as it broke in the middle of his sentence. Thankfully, Jaden didn’t seem to notice as he looked at himself in the three large mirrors hanging on the wall just beside the dressing rooms.

  
"You think so? I was never really a fan of skinny jeans...but I think I don’t hate these."

  
_Thank any gods that exist he likes them._ He shoved the pile of clothes in his arms towards Jaden, clearly too eager. "Try these on too!"

  
Jaden's eyes widened at the array of dark clothing in his arms. "All of this? Chazz-"

  
_He's gonna keep bringing up the money thing, isn't he?_ Chazz's eye twitched and decided it was time to play his trap card. There was a reason he wanted to carry the bag. “Jaden, if you don’t put those clothes on I’m returning these." He lifted the bag, putting on his best “serious business” face. Jaden bit his lip, nodded quickly, and headed back into the dressing room with the pile. He watched him walk and cursed all the years Jaden Yuki walked this Earth without wearing skinny jeans. Jaden shut the dressing room door and Chazz put a hand on his neck. It was starting to get sore from looking up at the clothes and mannequins. He rolled his neck and a glimmer caught his eye on the opposite side of the store. He glanced over to see a wall of gold earrings, necklaces, and bracelets.

  
His smug rich-boy smirk came back. Jaden was gonna be an entirely new person by the time he was done today.


	5. It's a Gift

Chazz stepped out of the store, multiple large bags hanging off his arm. Jaden stumbled behind, wearing the jeans forced onto him, as well as the black button up. Chazz had paid for everything after making sure every article of clothing fit like he wanted. He'd also bought another item, but he was holding back on that one. He wanted it to be an extra surprise. He had basically tuned out Jaden's complaints after the first shirt. Hearing variations of "You don't have to...", "Chazz, seriously, don't.", "This is so expensive, Chazz!" over and over got old and he just kept shoving things towards his stupid chestnut-colored hair 'til he had at least 5 full new outfits. _This definitely isn't good for my ego..._ Chazz smiled smugly.

  
"Chazz...this is all too much. I was just expecting...like, a duel or something." Jaden stepped beside him, looking at the bags crinkling and bouncing off of his arm.

  
"It's been a long time since I've been on a shopping spree. Besides...your old clothes were gross." He lifted his arm, nodding to the bag that contained grimy pants and a weird-smelling shirt. "We're burning them."

  
"What?! You can't burn my clothes, Chazz!"

  
"I can and will. Besides, you look so much better with your new clothes."

  
"...I do?" Chazz's brain froze. He actually just said that. He felt his face burn and he looked away as he heard a teasing laugh from his side. "You think I look good, Chazz?"

  
_Retaliate. Defend._ "You look good only because they're clothes I picked out and approved. Who knows what sort of tacky crap you'd choose if you had the choice."

  
He could feel the laughter Jaden was trying to keep down beneath his smile. "I mean...if it was up to me..I would've just gotten new pants and left it at that. You just go...way over the top."

  
"What, like that's a bad thing? I have money, I wanna spend it. It's just coincidence that I chose to spend it on you today, alright?! Just shut up and accept it!" What he said was schmaltzy, and he knew it. His stomach fluttered as Jaden processed that and laughed. His laugh was hearty and full, and for a brief moment it felt like old times again. Their back-and-forth reminded Chazz of the duels they would have. Jaden would say something positive and stupid, Chazz would retort with sarcasm and insults, and they'd keep going until Jaden inevitably won. Because Jaden always somehow won...not that he was still bitter or anything. _He isn't winning this one, though._ Chazz thought as he looked down at the bags. _Unless you count getting hundreds of dollars in new clothes as winning..._ which Jaden obviously did from the bright, blinding smile on his face.

  
"Okay, okay. You win..." Jaden sighed, "...but please don't burn my clothes."

  
"Why not? They're gross."

  
A hand snaked its way around Chazz's arm and his heart flipped. "...at least don't burn my jacket?"

  
Chazz looked towards his old rival, meeting puppy-dog eyes begging him. He couldn't compete with that. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. Deal." It was only half a joke anyway. Jaden let out a relieved sigh. Why was he so concerned about disgusting clothes that have god knows what stained on them? He decided he wasn't gonna take time trying to decipher what was going on in his head. He was more concerned about the fact that Jaden hadn't let go of his arm yet, and he seemed content walking down the street that way. Chazz briefly pondered if this was how Jaden walked with Jesse when they were out in public. His face involuntarily winced at the thought.

  
A low, deep grumbling from his side pulled him from his thoughts. Jaden's face held a nervous smile, his free hand digging into his hair. "Hah...guess I'm more hungry than I thought." _Is he nervous? About being hungry? Or about..._ He glanced down at Jaden's hand on his arm. He narrowed his eyes as his heart drooped, despite his best efforts. He slapped the thought away.  _If he's really that concerned about being seen like this with me...then **he** can let go._ Chazz wasn't about to admit defeat so easily. But he did have to admit, the thought of buying Jaden a meal did make this outing more "date-like". He scanned the street and his eyes landed on a sandwich shop on a the street corner across from them.

  
He started towards the building across the street, dragging Jaden beside him. "Why didn't you just say so?"

  
"You're gonna buy me dinner too? Jeez, Chazz. If I didn't know better, I'd call this a date." Chazz's breath caught in his throat and he almost tripped over his own feet, face getting warm yet again. He knew that was a joke but...Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki were on a date? Jaden let out a bright, jovial laugh. _Well, fuck it. He may not consider this a real date, but I can and will._

  
"Sh-Shut up, Jaden!" As Chazz tried to focus on anything other than Jaden's hand on his arm, he felt the warmth from his arm trail down and reach his hand and fingers wrap around his palm. Chazz looked down to see Jaden's hand tightly gripping his. If faces could melt from blushing, Chazz's would be on the ground in an unrecognizable puddle. He snapped his eyes up when he heard light giggling, seeing Jaden smile warmly at him. He twisted his head back towards the shop, his head swimming with questions as he walked.  _Okay, so he's not nervous about being seen like this. But shouldn't he be? He's got a boyfriend, right?! Jesse? This isn't flirting. No way this is flirting! Jaden wouldn't flirt when he's taken, right? HELLO?!_

  
Chazz pushed open the door of the sandwich shop, his mind running at 1,000 miles an hour trying to decipher the mystery around Jaden Yuki. A cheery, dark-haired woman greeted them as they entered and spoke in English. "Good evening! How many are we seating today?"

  
His mind struggled to shift to English as he responded, stumbling over his words. "Just...Just 2."

  
The woman smiled at them and nodded, plastic menus in her hand. "Right this way." Chazz stared at the ground as they followed. This woman probably considered this a date, right? She had to have seen their interlocked hands. That's not a normal thing school rivals did after a 3-year abscence. His hands were clammy. He chanced a glance towards his...date. Jaden seemed completely casual, his face neutral. _This man is really a fucking enigma. First, he saves me from being jumped using **magic**. Then, he asks to be let into my hotel room to use my shower and sleep in my bed. THEN he argues with me over buying new clothes for him when he **clearly** needs them. And now, he's openly acting like we're on a date?! As soon as we get our food, I'm gonna grill him for all he's worth._

  
The hostess leads them to a small table right beside a window. Jaden removes his hand from Chazz's grasp and take a chair for himself, sitting. Chazz flexed his hand at his side from the cold loss of contact, frowning as he set the many bags down in front of the table before he seated himself on the other side. The hostess pulled a small notebook and pencil from her short apron and flipped open the top. "May I start you off with drinks tonight?" She glanced between the two, but her gaze settled on Chazz.

  
Drinks? ...that's an idea...a shady idea, but still. Chazz glanced towards Jaden, who was focused on looking out the window. _He doesn't speak alot of English. He won't know I ordered him something alcoholic if I keep it subtle. I've never seen him drunk, but maybe he'll spill some of his secrets...I've gotta keep it subtle, though._ Chazz ordered light drinks for both of them and the hostess left.

  
Awkward silence fell over the table as Jaden kept staring out the window, fiddling with the collar of his button up shirt. Chazz didn't quite know how to get the ball rolling to make this conversation flow well. Chazz was never very good at manipulation. That was more his brothers' talents. His eyes flitted between Jaden, the table, the window, then back down at the table as the gears in his head chugged. _Think of something, Princeton! Think!_

  
"Hey, Chazz? I just wanna say thank you." He snapped his head towards Jaden, who was staring at his hands clasped together on the table. His eyebrows were lowered and his lips were a tight line. "You...didn't have to do all this for me. But I want you to know I...really, really appreciate it." Jaden blinked a few times in quick succession. He...He wasn't gonna cry, was he? His voice trembled slightly as he spoke. Were things...really that bad for him? "I know it's been a long time, and we haven't talked in what seems like forever. It's...really generous of you to spend all this time and money on me...especially since it's been so long." Time? They'd only spent a few hours together. Jaden bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, breathing out. He was...definitely trying not to cry. "You've...really changed."

  
_So have you._ Chazz couldn't remember the last time Jaden was this...sincere. He doesn't think he ever saw his rival legitimately get emotional like this. He was always either annoyingly jubilant or sarcastic...never sad. Jaden twiddled his thumbs a bit, shaking his head and sniffling. "Sorry. I didn't mean to turn mushy on you." Jaden smiled warmly, but there was a hint of sadness behind it, like Jaden was trying his best to keep things light despite needing to cry his eyes out. Trying to hide his emotions. _Hiding my emotions is something I know well, Jaden._ Years of bullying and teasing from his brothers caused him to build a wall as he grew up. It was a thin wall, and could be easily broken, but it was there. It was why he was the way he was back at school. A childhood of being harassed and pushed around made him that way. The mood around the table dimmed, and Jaden's smile disappeared as he looked back down at the table. "...I made things awkward, huh? ...my bad."

 _You did...but I've got a trap card in play, Jaden._  He cringed at himself as he leaned down towards the one of the larger bags, digging through the clothes until his hands grabbed the strings of a smaller bag.

  
"No, it's fine Jaden. Actually, I was just about to get mushy on you too." He pulled out the small bag, standing to place it on Jaden's side of the table. Jaden's expression turned a little desperate as his shoulders slumped. Chazz sat back down, crossing his arms and waiting.

  
"Chazz, come on. You've already done too much..."

  
"I'm not gonna argue about this again, Jaden. Just open it." He pointed to the bag, trying to give Jaden his best reassuring smile. Money really wasn't an issue for him, and if it made Jaden smile then he'd spend every penny he had. _You're such a romance sap, Chazz._  Jaden sighed as he grabbed the bag, pulling out the tissue stuffed in around the item. Chazz bought this item while Jaden was still trying on clothes and specifically asked the clerk to make it look like a gift. Chazz leaned closer, trying to discern Jaden's every minute expression as all the tissue was pulled out.

  
"...Chazz..." His tone sounded disbelieving as he pulled out a black box, about as large as the palm of his hand. He tried to bite back a smile as Jaden opened the box and gaped. "Chazz...no way..." Jaden pulled out the necklace, letting the long black chain hang over his fingers as he stared at the pendant.

  
He couldn't get the smug, triumphant smile off his face as Jaden poured over the pendant in his hand. "What do you think?"

  
"I..." Jaden kinda shakes his head, a laugh catching in his throat. "I don't know what to say...you seriously got this for me?"

  
"Yes." He couldn't hide the irritation in his tone. When would Jaden just accept that he'd spend every last bill he had to make him happy and move on? " _What_ do you think?" Jaden just continued looking at it, running his fingers over the edges. Chazz huffed as he was ignored. "Look, if you don't like it, we can return it and you can pick out a different one."

  
"No, no. I love it, Chazz!" Jaden's smile widened. Chazz leaned forward, leaning his elbows on the table as he sat his chin in his hands. He didn't care if he looked like a love struck teenager, 'cuz he kind of was...minus the teenager part. "But...h-how much did this cost, Chazz?"

  
Again, with the fucking cost. "That's for me and my bank statements to worry about, Jaden. Put it on, let me see." He was going to get hell for all these extras expenses when he got back home, but he didn't care. Seeing Jaden happy was worth it.

  
Jaden moved to unclasp the necklace and wrapped the chain around his neck. His face turned to one of intense concentration as he fiddled with the clasp. "Ugh...I can't...the clasp...it's too small."

  
Chazz rolled his eyes and stood. "Jeez. I always have to do all the hard work." He went around the table and pushed bushy brown hair aside, finding Jaden's fingers fiddling with the clasp and chain. He gently took them from slender fingers, easily hooking the clasp and chain together. He brought his hands onto both Jaden's shoulders, trying to come across as aloof and annoyed with the action. "There. That easy, Slacker." He removed his hands from Jaden's shoulders and moved to sit back in his chair.

  
"Thanks...and you're really gonna keep calling me that?" Jaden was still looking down at the pendant in his hand, the smile clear as day in his tone despite the protest.

  
"Once a Slacker, always a Slacker." Chazz interlocked his fingers together, setting his elbows back on the table and hiding his mouth behind his clasped hands. Jaden finally looked back up, letting the pendant drop below the dip in his collarbone. The pendant was a gold, angular wing that ended in a sharp point. There were two black, elaborate points on the crest of the wing, one at the top connecting the pendant to the chain and one towards the middle as the wing began to curve away. Chazz remembered how attached Jaden was to that stupid Winged Kuriboh monster, so he figured a wing design was a pretty safe bet. He glanced towards Jaden's face which was aglow with glee and decided that yeah, it was a good choice.

  
Just then, a waitress came by and set their drinks down in front of them, both of them a light caramel color tinkling with ice cubes. _Now the fun part begins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reference for the necklace: https://i.etsystatic.com/5928943/r/il/07cd00/398814217/il_570xN.398814217_dpoy.jpg )
> 
> I think every person who writes anything gets stuck when they have an idea of where they want things to end up, but don't really know how to get there. This was mine. ;;
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos, btw! I appreciate every little acknowledgement I get, and I really do hope you're all enjoying this. I got a little sidetracked from another thing I'm writing. pls forgive ok thank you goodbye  
> <3


	6. Let's Talk About Our Traumas

Jaden glanced down at the drink as the waitress pulled the notebook out again. "Are we ready to order?" She was again faced more towards the one who spoke more. Chazz glanced down and realized they hadn't even thought about what they were going to eat. He just pointed to one of the many sandwich meals on the menu.

  
"We'll both just take this." The food wasn't really his main priority. As long as they kept Jaden topped off with drinks, he'd be fine. The waitress nodded, took their menus and left. Jaden had already picked up his glass and took a sip, nose crinkling as he swallowed. "Is there ginger ale in here?" Chazz picked up the drink and took a sip himself. So there was.

  
"Do you not like ginger ale or something?"

  
"No, it's fine...just interesting." Jaden set the drink back down. _No, I need you to keep drinking that._ Chazz mirrored his movements, setting the drink back down on the table. He had a million questions to ask Jaden, over half of them being weird and very invasive on his personal life. He couldn't just start this interrogation dinner with _"Is Jesse your boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"_ or _"Do your eyes turn yellow and are you secretly a murderer/rapist?"_. He'd have to start subtle.

  
He rubbed his still cold hands together. "So...we haven't actually had a chance to talk about what you've been up to since Duel Academy."

  
Jaden just shrugged, eyes downcast. "You pretty much already know. I've just been traveling."

  
"Well, yeah. I got that. But what's it like? Walking from country to country...isn't it dangerous?"

  
Jaden smiled, eyes still down at the table. "I mean...yeah, sometimes. But you saw firsthand how I can take care of myself." Jaden picked up his glass again, taking another sip.

  
"Isn't it...lonely?" Jaden didn't respond at first, instead opting to stare into the ice cubes in his glass. "I mean...aren't you travelling all alone?" Jaden just shrugged, his face holding a contemplative expression and Chazz sighed. "Spirits don't count, Jaden."

  
Jaden paused, opening his mouth and closing it before pursing his lips together tightly. "I guess I am alone, then." He sighed, quietly. His eyes seemed to glaze over and stare at nothing as he got lost in his thoughts.

  
"...you don't go home sometimes? To your parents? Or to Cyrus' house or something?"

  
He just shook his head, his face becoming darker with each question. "No. They don't want me there." Chazz just leaned his chin in one hand as he watched Jaden take another sip. That was a very...dark answer. _Why would Cyrus not want to see Jaden? They were best friends at Duel Academy. Hell, Cyrus even called Jaden "Big Bro"._ Either Jaden is lying, or something happened, and Chazz couldn't tell which was more likely from Jaden's expression. The good news is that Jaden doesn't have a significant other to fall back on. Which reminded him...

  
"...so...where do you live? You have somewhere to go, don't you?" Jaden paused, the frown etching further onto his face. He took a long, full pause as he let the question hang in the air. He sighed, and took a large gulp of his drink. That was as good as an answer. He could see the toll of the stress on the man's face suddenly form in wrinkles on his forehead. _Jaden Yuki, stressed._ He would've laughed at the thought, but remembered he was trying to _not_ be an asshole here. He sat back in his chair. "Jeez...that's...rough, Jaden." The slight despair on Jaden's face was enough to make Chazz want to pick up his drink and try to forget his problems too...even though they seemed minuscule now compared to Jaden's. He grabbed his glass and took another drink anyway.

  
Jaden set his half-full glass down on the table as he cleared his throat. "Hey...it's not all bad. Like I said, I make money from duel tournaments as I travel. They're enough to get me by...It's not like I can travel while staying in one place, right?" he gave a small laugh as he spoke, trying to relieve some of the awkward tension. Jaden's dismal smile didn't do much to lighten the mood while he pressed his finger on the rim of his glass, though. _Is that enough to pay for a consistent cross-country cell phone plan though?_   Dueling tournaments were a thing, but they weren't common enough that Jaden could just find one in every town he went to. _He...has to be doing something else for money..._ Chazz started forming how to ask his next question as delicately and subtly as possible.

  
"I think it's my turn, Chazz." He looked back up and found brown eyes staring right back at him, sudden determination filling them. "What is this business you're doing here in England? Are you striking a sponsorship deal or something?" _Sponsorship...?_ His mind clicked as he recalled what Jaden knew about him. _Oh, right_. Chazz slumped back in his chair. Last time he saw Jaden, he had made his goal of becoming a pro duelist very known to everyone around him. Turns out it hadn't...panned out, exactly. Chazz's skill was pretty high for a pro duelist, but he found that you needed more than just high skill to become a pro star duelist. You needed personality, you needed a marketable face, You needed a good story, and you most of all needed a good gimmick.

  
Chazz's personality was described as being "Rough at best, completely unbearable at worst". No one seemed that impressed by his looks, which was a huge bust to his ego and a large part of why he had gotten his hair cut. His story as a duelist wasn't anything interesting; he was a rich kid who went to a rich kid dueling academy. He wasn't going to hit any underdog points, and he wasn't interesting enough on his own. "Without a rival, you're just another entitled duelist." they said. "Another Kaiba wannabe without a Yugi." They also weren't a fan of his catchphrase, which rightly pissed him off. Finally, he used fucking Ojamas in his main deck. Enough said. He was basically laughed out from any pro league he tried to apply to.

  
It was Chazz's turn to take a large gulp from his glass. "It didn't...work out."

  
Jaden's face went from curious to disappointed, his eyebrows drooping. "...that sucks. It was your dream, wasn't it?" Chazz felt water form at the inner corners of his eyes as the woulds were poked and prodded.

  
"Yes. It was. Can we not fucking talk about it anymore?" Venom seeped out of his voice involuntarily. He went to take another long drink, trying to pretend the slight burning in his throat was cleansing the bad memories away. He found it was empty before he got a good fill. He clunked the glass back down onto the table.

  
"Sorry, Chazz...so, what're you doing now?" He had sort of hoped his tone would've stopped the questions, but leave it to Jaden Yuki to not catch on to social cues when he needed to most. Chazz bit his lip, glancing towards Jaden's glass. The amount hadn't changed since he last took a peek. _Dammit. Plan is backfiring!_ God, Chazz was so bad at manipulating conversation. You'd think he'd have learned something over the years from his asshole brothers...he sincerely wished he had more alcohol as he answered Jaden's last painful question.

  
"I work for my brothers now." He basically spat the truth out across the table.

  
Jaden's eyes widened. "Wait, really? Your brothers?!"

  
"Yes." Chazz lowered his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a slight ache forming at the base of his skull. He sighed. _Might as well complain while I have the chance._ "I work at Prince Entertainment now. I'm supposed to be one of the leading heads of the company, but I really just end up doing all the shit my brothers don't want to do...like a business trip to England."

  
He heard a sigh and tinkling of ice cubes as his date (...?) lifted his glass. "...I hope you don't mind me saying it, but I always found your brothers to be huge assholes." Chazz barked out a laugh as Jaden took a sip of his drink.

  
"Assholes. That's putting it mildly." Just then, the waitress came over with their meals. She set down a large plate covered in fries ("They're called chips!" Ojama Yellow insisted) and the fish sandwich sub he had ordered for them both. She glanced at both sides of the table after setting down the plates.

  
"Would you two like a refill on those drinks?"

  
Chazz glanced up at his chance. "Actually, can we get something a bit heavier?"

  
"Of course! What would you like?"

  
Chazz looked towards Jaden and translated. "Do you want something specific to drink?" Jaden just shrugged, focusing back on the plate of food as Chazz looked back at the waitress. "Surprise us." The waitress nodded with a smile and left.

  
Jaden stuck a few fries in his mouth and spoke. "Sho...did chu like...learn Engwish just fur dis drip?"

  
Somehow, Chazz understood that. Years of eating Slifer dorm's poor excuse of meals next to Jaden paying off, he guessed. He huffed before speaking. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Slacker...and no. I didn't learn English just for this trip. You kind of _need_ to know it if you're trying to go into international business. Or at least have a translator with you, and I like my privacy." Jaden nodded, swallowing. Chazz took a bite of his sandwich and watched Jaden devour his meal. _So far, so good. Jaden hasn't stormed out in anger...yet._ He would let a minute or two pass for Jaden to eat a bit and for the waitress to come back with their drinks, and then he'd ask his next big question; Who the hell is Jesse?

  
As if one cue, the waitress trotted back over with two new darker colored drinks and trotted away. Chazz paused to let Jaden take the first sip. He seemed satisfied enough with the taste, putting it back down without really commenting. Chazz cleared his throat. Now or never. "So...uh...I got kind of an awkward question."

  
Dark brown eyes drifted up from his food to Chazz's face. He shoved a fry in his mouth before nodding to continue. He took a breath. "While you were...sleeping...you kinda started talking about stuff..." A bit of a lie, but Jaden froze mid-chew. His eyes widened slightly and stared at Chazz. "...do you talk in your sleep or something?"

  
Jaden swallowed and shrugged. "I don't know...I've never really been able to watch myself sleep, Chazz. What did I say?" There was a noticeable lilt in his voice, like he was holding back. He was hesitant.

  
He was sure to watch Jaden's face carefully while he spoke. "You...it was a bit jumbled. I couldn't really understand you all that well. All I could make out was the name...Jesse?" Jaden's face paled a bit and his eyes went down instantly. That's not a good sign. Chazz swore he felt the room drop a good few degrees while Jaden's stared icily at his plate. There was a good, heavy minute of silence. Then another. Neither of the men touched their food or their drinks. _Well, I'm not just gonna sit here, Jaden. I need an answer._ "...who's Jesse?"

  
Jaden's face dropped from tense to outright distraught. _Shit...might've pushed too far._ The man across from him looked mere moments from crying. Jaden reached for the glass and took a good swig from it before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

  
"He's...m-my ex."

  
_Was that a stutter I just heard? Jaden Yuki, stuttering!_  Silence blanketed the room. So...he was right the first time. Jesse was a significant other, a boyfriend specifically...but he was an _ex_ -boyfriend. Chazz felt slight guilt at the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. _This ex clearly still causes Jaden alot of pain, stop being giddy!_ He yelled at himself for being, yet again, an insensitive asshole. At least it was in his head and not blurted out into the air. Chazz sighed and decided to press his luck. "...bad breakup?" Jaden nodded, sipping his drink again. "...recent?" Jaden nodded again, his eyes glossing over as he took a shuddering breath. _He's gonna cry if you don't fucking stop, Chazz! We just talked about being an asshole!_ Jaden leaned an elbow on the table, pressing the side of his hand just above his eyebrow and leaning against it, eyes closed and anguish clear as day on his face.

  
The pieces started to fall into place as Chazz took each fragment of information in and tried to build a coherent picture out of it. Jaden was dating this Jesse person, and he either got money from this Jesse person to support him while he traveled or Jesse lived in Europe somewhere and Jaden would stay there between trips. But, for some reason, they broke up and Jaden was left basically stranded in Europe without so much as a place to sleep. With how clear the pain on Jaden's face was, he assumed Jesse was the one who called it off. Chazz decided then and there that he hated this Jesse person. Anyone who could make Jaden Yuki cry had to be a grade-A dick.

  
_It's not exactly an easy feat to accomplish. I tried pretty much every day at Duel Academy and I could never do it._ Whatever this guy did, whoever he was, he didn't deserve Jaden. Chazz wasn't going to lie; he was curious about why the breakup happened...but he was afraid to push the topic more. He knew Jaden was only being held back from crying by a few strings at the moment. One pluck and it would all come crashing down. Jaden took a few more shuddery breaths before he sat back up, trying to regain his composure. "Sorry..."

  
"It's fine, Jaden." Chazz's hours of watching stupid romantic comedies bubbled to the surface and he moved his hand out from their spot on his lap before he had time to think about what he was doing. He held his hand out, palm up, across the table towards Jaden. "Really..." Jaden glanced down at Chazz's hand, lifting his hand up quickly and hesitating before slowly laying his hand down on top of Chazz's. Chazz felt his face warm, but he ignored it to adjust his grip and rubbed his thumb across the back of Jaden's hand in a circle. He watched Jaden's depressing expression lighten slightly, a sad but grateful and warm smile crawling it's way onto his face as he looked up at him. Chazz made up his mind right then and there. _I am NOT gonna let Jaden go back on the streets. He's coming back home to live with me whether he wants to or not._

  
Jaden sniffled again and his voice was surprisingly small and hesitant. "Really, when did you get so nice, Chazz?"

  
He smirked as he thought up something dumb to lighten the mood. "Just recently. Took a test for it and everything." Jaden's smile turned more cheerful as he chuckled.

  
"Oh really? What was your score?"

  
"Got a 84. Not bad, if I say so myself." Jaden's chuckles turned to straight-up giggles and Chazz thought that there wasn't a more heavenly sound after seeing such despair.

  
Jaden's hand squeezed his before he pulled away. He rubbed his palms across his eyes and against his nose, wiping his hands on his pants before going back to eating his sandwich. "You're dumb." He said with a smile.

  
Chazz pulled his hand back, grabbing his glass and taking a sip before replying. "Hey, it takes alot of social intelligence to be nice to someone. You have to know how to read the mood and know exactly what to say..."

  
A foot knocked against his knee, hard. Chazz let out a small yelp as Jaden laughed a bit more. "Shut up! Idiot!" Chazz couldn't help but smile at the odd role reversal. _He_ was the one making jokes now and _Jaden_ was the one telling him to shut up. He wasn't gonna lie, he felt smug. It felt good to make someone you liked laugh. Now he could kind of understand why Jaden always made a joke out of everything at Duel Academy.

  
"I wouldn't expect a Slacker like you to know, though." The mood brightened considerably as he watched Jaden continue eating, a sunshine smile forming back onto his face. Chazz considered this date a success. _I'll make him forget about Jesse, even if it kills me._

  
"Eh, I guess you're right. I mean, I _did_ con you out of hundreds of dollars in clothes today."

  
"Oh, you planned that, huh?" Jaden just nodded, mouth occupied by sipping his drink. But Chazz could see the corners of his sly smile from behind the glass. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're actually an evil mastermind."

  
"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

  
"Just a weird dream I had the other night."

  
"Awww...you dream about me, Chazz? Was I naked?"

  
Chazz's face got hot as he thought about yellow-eyed Jaden's dick in his mouth. "No! I'm not a weird pervert, Jaden! Besides, I bet you don't even look good under your clothes." A straight lie. He knew for a _fact_ Jaden looked good under his clothes.

  
His date just laughed and went back to finishing the sandwich. "Okay, okay. What was your dream about then? Was I a yakuza boss or something?"

  
"No...mm, maybe. I dunno. The dream you were in was actually a total nightmare." He was only gonna tell Jaden about the one bad dream. There's no way he was gonna share that wet dream. Too nasty and weird for anyone but himself. "See, we were back at Duel Academy." Jaden made an affirming noise as Chazz paused, biting into the last bits of his sandwich. Chazz looked down and focused on his own food as he spoke. "And, it was totally deserted and creepy. I went inside and was trying to find someone, and I smelled this awful smell." Chazz took a moment to pause and shove some fries in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before he continued.

  
"I went into one of the dueling stadiums and there were just tons and tons of dead bodies piled on the floor, except for one guy standing on the middle of the arena. He was wearing this heavy black armor and was holding this weird card. He turned to look at me and I realized that it was you, but your eyes were glowing yellow and you looked totally crazy." Chazz was interrupted by a loud clash from Jaden's side of the table.

  
He snapped his head up to see Jaden, gripping his glass so tight his knuckles were white. Jaden's other hand was gripping the other side of the table just as tightly. His head was low, but Chazz could make out a look of absolute terror and fear clear as day on Jaden's suddenly pale face. "Uh...Jaden?" Just as he spoke, the glass in Jaden's hand shattered, pieces of glass flying and the remaining alcohol and ice in the glass splashing across his hand and the table.

  
Chazz jumped, ducking his head to avoid the glass and Jaden stood suddenly, his chair scraping against the ground. Chazz looked back up and watched Jaden as he stared at his right hand, eyes wide and shaking visibly. His breathing was erratic. "I-I'm sorry, Chazz. I have to go!" Jaden turned and dashed out of the restaurant.

  
"Shit!" Chazz fumbled to pull his card out of his wallet, smacking it down onto the table. He called in English as he passed by the hostess. "Just hold my stuff for me, please! I'll be back!" He would have to come back to get Jaden's new clothes. For right now, he had to stop his new crush from running out of his life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my writing bad habit is clear as day in this one. Ooof.  
>   
> Thank you for all the nice comments and kudos! I love them and I love you.  
> <3


	7. Relapse

Chazz barreled out of the door of the sandwich shop, stopping to look around. He just barely spotted a small dash of brown hair duck onto a street to his left. He sprinted after it, calling out. "Jaden!" He turned onto the street, which of course had groups of people here and there. The sun was just beginning to set, casting an orange glow and large, long shadows over everything. Chazz squinted, searching for the familiar mop of brown hair amongst groups of people. Chazz cursed as he just started running down the street, calling out Jaden's name and hoping he'd stumble upon him hiding in an alley or something. It took about 10 minutes of searching and calling before he remembered that Jaden could literally fly.

Chazz leaned up against the brick wall of a building. Hard to believe it was only yesterday night (or early this morning) that Jaden swooped in and rescued him...and just like that, he had swooped out. He was still panting from 10 straight minutes of sprinting and slammed the side of his fist into the rough brick. _Dammit...dammit, dammit! Just when I thought I had a good thing in my life, I go and fuck it up!_ Chazz slammed his hand again, feeling the stone biting into his hand. _I knew I shouldn't have brought that damn dream up! It's just a stupid fucking dream!_ Chazz's knees grew weak and he slid down the wall, watching the sun slowly dip down below the horizon. _Maybe...if I just stay here...I'll get jumped again. Jaden will save me again._

Chazz sat for a few minutes, going over the entire dinner and mentally critiquing the entire afternoon. Did he really think bribes were going to keep him around? _Then again_ , he thought, _that was how I got friends back at Duel Academy...at first, anyway. I didn't have anything to offer anyone besides my money...and I guess I still don't._ Chazz paused, and sat up as he patted the wallet in his pocket, remembering that it was still one card short. He had left his card and all the gifts ( _b_ _ribes_ ) at the shop.

Shit...how was he going to explain all the extra expenses now? 'Oh, yeah. I bought hundreds of dollars of clothes for a guy I thought was cute. Turns out, he hated me and left as soon as he got the chance!' He couldn’t wait to hear the endless bullying about that one. Chazz pressed his hand against the wall for leverage and stood to begin the walk of shame back to the restaurant. _My life is just one big conga line of humiliation and embarrassment. Of course this wasn’t going to work out..._ Chazz felt tears sting his eyes and just let them drip down his cheeks. He didn’t care who saw. He'd be gone and back in Japan in 3 days anyway.

Chazz wasn't greeted with any warm welcome when he arrived back at the shop. The hostess was nowhere to be seen. _At least I can collect the evidence of my rejection in peace._  He made his way back to the table. All of the large white bags still sat underneath the table. Their almost empty plates and have empty drinks had also been left untouched. Chazz couldn't help but mentally make a comparison to a scene from an apocalypse movie he'd seen, where the heroes had stumbled upon an empty town where everyone in the town had dropped what they were doing to escape the disaster, leaving traces of toys being played with, shows being watched, groceries being bought...and dinners being eaten. All interrupted by chaos.

He sighed. _I'm so damn dramatic._ Chazz glanced down at the one difference from when he had chased Jaden out; A small leather book sitting on the edge of the table where he had set his credit card in his haste. He picked up the book, opening it to find the receipt of the dinner, his card, and a pen. He snapped the card from the plastic folds on the inside before tossing the book back on the table. Taking a deep breath as he tried to collect his dignity, he bent down to gather the bags onto his arms. The hostess had returned by the time he made his was past, but didn’t say a word as Chazz walked past her out the doors. _At least she’ll have a wild story about the guy who got dumped hard on a first date._

He paused once he was outside, looking down and briefly considering returning everything. _Maybe...just maybe...he'll come back for them...? He_ is _homeless, after all...he could use the clothes...it's not like he doesn't know where I'm staying. But maybe I_ should _return them, as revenge for walking out on me without even an explanation._ He bit his lip as he argued with himself over what to do. Of course, his sentimental side won and Chazz found himself sighing as he began the trek back to the hotel. "If he doesn't come back for these by tomorrow night, I'm returning them.", he nodded to himself...as if he was actually gonna do it.

"...Boss, you know you ain't gonna return those clothes."

"Would you shut the hell up?!"

* * *

  
Chazz deliberately took his time getting back, hating the idea of getting into the bed and possibly smelling Jaden on his pillow. Carrying these bags was proving to be a huge pain in the ass, too. They were heavy and made an annoying noise as they shifted against Chazz's thigh. Without Jaden to talk to and the Ojama's being oddly quiet, it was all he had to focus on besides the noise and his burning humiliation as he walked. _Of course,_ now _they decide to listen when I tell them to shut up._

Finally, Chazz arrived back at his hotel. He shuffled the annoying designer paper and plastic bags as he pulled his hotel key out of his wallet and made his way to his room. He hesitated as he stood in front of the door. He would be lying if he said he never fantasized about a scenario where he and a hot stranger would've met up and had sex the entire night in a random hotel. Apps existed for that sort of thing...but he was always too chicken-shit to go through with it. He admittedly had a hope deep, deep down in the middle of his mind, that that was how this day would have ended...with Jaden as the mysterious stranger. That fantasy was going to remain just that though; a fantasy for Chazz to jerk off to in the bathroom. He had come so close, and yet...he still fucked it up. Chazz thunked his head against the door, groaning at his own incompetence. He pressed the key against the electronic reader in the doorknob and kept his head faced down at the floor as he entered. He took a deep breath as he entered, mentally preparing himself for an empty hotel room.

"B-B-Boss? Who is that?!"

Chazz's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Ojama Yellow's screaming. Was the cleaning lady still in his room or something? _But...the door would've been open then..._ He snapped his head up and felt his eyes widen at a figure standing at the window overlooking the street, his back to Chazz and his arms crossed. The man didn't seem to register his entrance, just looking down at the street through the window. The bags all fell from Chazz's arms as they went limp. The man was wearing black designer sneakers, dark skinny jeans, and a black silk button-up. A very familiar outfit on a very familiar figure.

Chazz’s voice came out as almost a high-pitched squeak as he recognized the clothes he bought today as well as dark brown mop of hair on the man's head. “J-Jaden?!" He felt his voice catch in his throat and he blinked back emotion threatening to leak out from his eyes. _So I didn't fuck everything up! I didn't scare him away! This could still work!_ He tried to quell the giddy smile that crept onto his face. A small voice at the back of his head tried to remind him that he might only be back for the clothes. He ignored it.

He felt like he should kiss Jaden, right here and right now before he lost the chance again. But first, he had questions. He took a few steps towards Jaden as he made an effort to speak evenly. "H-How did you get in here? You need a keycard to even get in the building after dark." Jaden would've either had to be escorted in by the concierges, where he would be forced to wait for Chazz if he didn't have a reservation or...he would've had to climb the three stories to his room and break in through the window. That's probably not an issue for someone who can fly and destroy the ground with a flick of his hand.

He snapped away from the added expense of possibly paying for the hotel window when Jaden’s head shifted towards the side, not quite looking but more acknowledging his presence. “Didn’t need one.” Chazz’s blood turned to ice. It was Jaden's voice but also...not. He recognized the cold timbre and stoic inflection as the same one from his dreams.

Jaden stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to face Chazz, an almost devilish smirk on his face, and Chazz felt his world spin.

_The eyes._

Jaden’s eyes were a glowing, piercing yellow. They seemed to bore straight through Chazz’s entire being. Chazz meant to take a step back, but found himself rooted in place. _This is just another dream...it has to be!_ Jaden’s smirk deepened as his lifted his head, looking down his nose at Chazz. “I heard you dreamt about me?”

“I...” Chazz felt sweat forming on the palms of his hands. Was he reading his mind or something? Jaden’s presence was commanding and terrifying, a complete and total shift from the lackadaisical Jaden he knew. He didn’t know whether to answer him immediately or bow at his feet and beg for mercy. “Jaden, I-”

“ _DON’T_...call me that. That is _not_ my name!” Jaden’s voice boomed around the hotel room. Chazz felt the urge to cower and hide as he watched Jaden’s smirk disappear to a sinister frown. Chazz noted the glint of black and gold as Jaden moved from around his neck. The same necklace he had bought earlier. _This...this can't be Jaden...this is a joke, right?! Right?!_

Chazz swallowed thick saliva and tried his best to speak. “W...What should I-”

“Boss! This guy is bad news!”

“I knew it was a bad idea to get involved!”

“You shoulda just ditched him when you had the chance!”

Chazz shut his eyes tightly. Why now, of all times, did the Ojamas have to voice their stupid opinions with their stupid voices?! He opened his eyes and jumped, gasping. Jaden was now only a few inches away from him, a grimace etched onto his face and his golden eyes narrowed. “Let’s get rid of the pests, shall we?” He made a gesture towards the Ojamas and they shrieked before poofing away one by one. Chazz's eyes widened. Not even in his wildest fantasies did he imagine he could rid himself of the Ojamas...

_Okay. This is starting to get messed up. I need answers, now!_ “Hey! What the hell is going on?! What did you-” Chazz felt a hand close tightly around his throat, stopping any air or sounds from flowing as he was pushed back against the nearest wall. He gasped, trying desperately to get any air as his head thumped against the wall, but got nothing. Jaden’s face was now inches from his, his expression agitated.

“Stop. No talking out of line. To answer your earlier question, you may call me...” Jaden’s yellow eyes looked away and narrowed. While he thought, Chazz struggled to catch a single breath. He tried to cry out, but all that left his mouth was weak, strained grunts. His lungs started to burn from the deprivation. After a moment of Chazz fruitlessly clawing at the yellow-eyed Jaden’s hand, Jaden looked back towards him. “I have a formal title, but our relationship is going to be much more intimate than that...you may call me Haou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh sorry it's been a while! I've been moving the past month so I've been pretty busy. We're mostly all moved in now and all your wonderful comments and kudos have encouraged me to post this. Some of your comments just absolutely warmed my heart, so here's the next chapter.
> 
> Next chapter is gonna get nasty. wink wonk


	8. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: This chapter is very explicit, and is pretty much all graphically detailed smut. It is very NSFW, please be aware of this before reading. Thank you, and enjoy <3]

Chazz gasped in deep breaths as he was released from the vice grip around his neck and collapsed onto his hands and knees. He assessed the current situation while he filled his lungs with air he never thought he'd lose so easily. The yellow-eyed Jaden from his dreams was not only real, but he was somehow in his hotel room, somehow could control the Ojama spirits, and had physically assaulted him in just the first few minutes of them meeting...and he insisted on being called Haou. He gripped the carpet of the floor, grasping to get his dignity back. _This has to be a dream. I somehow passed out and I'm dreaming about this...again._

Chazz felt a hard pressure on the back of his skull push his head down to the carpet. “Now, I know that bloody nightmare wasn’t the only dream you had about me, Chazz.” He knew his name?! And about the other dream?! How did he know about the wet dream? “I know how sick you really are, Chazz. You crave being treated like a toy.” He felt a grinding pain from the pressure and he realized...it was Haou’s shoe. The shoe he had only bought Jaden a few hours ago. He also felt a familiar twitch and warmth twist in his stomach and around his hips. “Even now, I know how hard you’re getting off from just this.” And it was true. Chazz could feel his dick hardening and winced from the pain of it pressing against his pants.

_Shit. I really am a weird pervert._ The pressure left his head and Chazz let out a small sigh before he felt a hand grab a clump of the hair on the back of his head tight, jerking Chazz’s head up. Chazz’s dick twitched again and he let out a small, involuntary grunt. I’m so fucked up. He opened an eye and was face to face with Haou’s golden eyes. He had the smirk back on his face and was clearly enjoying himself as he watched Chazz pain.

“I _could_ just strip you and parade you down the street, showing off the slut you truly are...but I think we’ll keep it simple this time...it is your first time, after all.” Chazz’s eyes widened. _How the FUCK does he know that? Is it that obvious?!_ He watched the smirk on Haou’s face evolve into a full, vicious smile. “Ah. I guessed correctly, did I? Perfect.” Chazz’s blood rushed to his face. Played like a goddamn idiot. Haou let go of Chazz’s hair and Chazz let his head drop to the floor again. Why wasn’t he resisting? He may as well have been a fucking doll Haou was playing with. _He did call me a toy...this has to be a dream._

Haou stood and turned, moving towards the bed and sitting on the edge. “Hurry up and strip, before I get bored and change my mind.” Chazz struggled to even out his breathing. This felt way more real than any other dream he's had...however, these dreams were probably as close as he was going to get with Jaden now anyway...might as well take advantage. He pressed his knees and elbows to the ground, pushing himself up and slowly standing. Chazz's eyes met Haou's as he grabbed the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up over his head. Haou was lounging back on the bed with one elbow supporting him up and his ankles crossed. His free hand was resting on his thigh while he gazed back towards the window, his expression neutral.

Chazz took this time to drink in all of Jaden's body while he slowly removed his shoes and started unbuttoning his pants. Even if this person insisted he was Haou, he still had Jaden's amazing body. He was gonna memorize every curve and muscle if it killed him...which it might. His eyes settled on the gold wing necklace dangling from Haou's neck. He wasn't entirely sure if it was the right choice with Jaden, but the way the gold glinted as it caught light matched Haou's eyes perfectly. Chazz glanced at Haou's eyes and found himself pausing in the middle of removing his pants as he found himself staring straight into liquid gold. Haou had started staring straight back at him as he was lost in his thoughts.

A sneer etched onto Haou's face. "Hurry it up. I'm not going to sit here all day while you stare." Chazz blinked a few times before he nodded, snapped away from his trance and rushing to strip himself completely. He tossed his underwear into the pile of his clothes on the floor and set his hands at his sides. He bit his lip and fought the urge to cover himself with his hands as Haou's eyes looked him up and down. _He's inspecting me...for flaws, maybe? If I'm not 100% what he wants...he'll kick me out._ The memory of blood and the bodies of Duel Academy resurfaced. ...or he'll kill me. Chazz swallowed hard.

A minute of Haou's staring and horrible silence felt like an eternity of anxiety. Chazz felt his entire body grow warm and blood rushed to his face. _What's taking so long? Does he not like my body or something? Is it my hair? Does he not like that I'm...already hard?_ Chazz closed his eyes as he tried to bear the fact that Jaden...a weird, evil version of Jaden but still Jaden, was staring at him naked with a boner...and that thought only made his dick raise higher. It took all of Chazz's willpower to stand still and keep his hands at his sides while his dick throbbed painfully. _It's just a dream..._

Finally, Haou stood with his eyes fixed on the lower half of Chazz's body. He stepped forwards, and Chazz felt like the air was being sucked out of the room. He couldn't catch a deep enough breath as Haou got closer. Eventually, Haou was right in front of him again, hands in his pockets. His smirk returned as he leaned over Chazz's shoulder to his ear. Chazz shuddered when Haou let out a breath against his neck and spoke low. "I've barely touched you, Chazz...and look at you. You're a shuddering, whimpering mess...I must've really left an impact in that dream of yours."

_That's an understatment._ Chazz let out a small whine as Haou's hand came up and barely brushed against Chazz's dick as it trailed upwards. He hadn't realized how desperate he was for any sort of contact until he felt his insides curl from that brief touch. He could feel Haou's amused smile as he felt another small breath on his neck. "How sad...are you really that much of a virgin?" Chazz just bit his lip. _Yes, I get it. I'm an inexperienced virgin. Ha. Ha. Just move on and touch me already!_

A low, seductive chuckle rang through Chazz's entire core and it took everything in his body to not moan. "This will be fun." The hand that grazed his dick gently rested against the side of his neck, moving Chazz's face ever so carefully towards Haou's. Chazz found himself staring back into golden eyes, their faces so close that he could feel Haou's breath on his lips. Haou lowered his eyelids, giving a gentle smile that reminded Chazz whose body...specifically, whose face this belonged to. Only in his weird romantic fantasies did Jaden ever give him the look he was giving Chazz now. Chazz's heart soared, and he began reenacting what happened every time he daydreamed about this. He glanced down at Jaden's...Haou's lips. He inched forward, relishing every moment as he closed his eyes.

He could barely feel his lips touch Haou's when his head was snapped back by a sharp pain. Haou had grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Chazz's head back. Chazz involuntarily let out a quiet groan and Haou chuckled. "Don't get any ideas, Princeton." Haou pulled Chazz towards the bed, tugging via his hair. Chazz hissed out in pain and gasped as he was thrown towards the bed, tumbling onto the sheets.

Chazz quickly sat himself back upright, looking towards Haou as he stepped towards the bed, practically tearing his shirt off. He shrunk his body back down onto the sheets as Haou climbed over him. Chazz tried his damndest to remain calm as golden eyes raked over his body again, but felt his dick betray him as it throbbed painfully. Haou planted his hands on the bed, Chazz's head in between and Chazz felt the bed dip as Haou's knees pressed into the bed around his hips. He suddenly felt very small and very trapped, like a small animal who's just got a glimpse of the golden eyes belonging to the predator about to eat him. He shifted his knees up, trying to make his body reflect how he felt. Haou's smirk turned outright malicious Chazz's knees touched his legs.

"What? Are you scared?" Chazz opened his mouth to respond on reflex, but his mind was blank as he realized he was scared. This wasn't Jaden he was dealing with. (If it was, he'd have to give Jaden credit. His acting skills were superb.) This was Haou, the man who stood amongst the mutilated bodies of his classmates and smiled. Who knows what sort of things he would do to him during sex? Would he take it easy, since he somehow knows it's Chazz's first time? As he glanced back up at the leering golden eyes staring down at him, he knew the answer. Aboslutely not. Chazz nodded his head weakly, and Haou's eyes narrowed. "Good. You should be."

Just then, a dark shadow flitted across the ceiling behind Haou's head. Haou's smile disappeared, replaced by an annoyed sneer as he shut his eyes. Haou turned his head towards his shoulder and his voice was filled with venom. "Go. Away." Chazz's fear reached an all-time high. Was there someone in the room? Chazz moved one hand down to cover himself as he looked over Haou's shoulder as best he could and saw...no one. He furrowed his brow, confused. Had Haou heard a knock at the door or something? A cold breeze swept through the room and Chazz shivered.

Haou pushed off the bed, kneeling over Chazz and continued glaring towards the far wall. Chazz took this moment to take a brief look over Haou's body. His upper body was lean, but Chazz could see the brief outline of muscles as Haou clenched his fist at his side. "I told you to leave." He turned his head towards whatever Haou was commanding, and only found the empty hotel couch up against the wall. _Is he actually insane? I thought he was just sadistic but..._ Tension covered the room as Haou's cold glare turned into one of quiet fury. "I'm going to do what I like. You aren't going to stop me. Not this time." What did he mean, 'not this time'?

Another breeze swept around the room and Haou followed something across the room with his eyes. He went from the couch to the wall over their heads to the other corner of the room. He stared at nothing for a solid few seconds before he unclenched his fist. He let out an angry huff, closing his eyes. Chazz just watched him with confused awe and pieced together a new narrative. _He's literally mentally unstable. Jaden has a crazy other personality, and I'm about to have sex with him. Although, that doesn't really explain..._ Haou opened his eyes and glanced back down at Chazz, his eyes narrowed. _...the gold glowing eyes._

"Ignore that. Just another nuisance." Before Chazz could respond, Haou pressed himself down, grinding his clothed crotch against his bare cock. Chazz gasped, shutting his eyes. He lifted his hips off the bed as best he could, trying to create more friction between them. One of Haou's hands pressed down onto Chazz's hips, pushing and holding him still. Chazz let out a whine, and got a swift slap on his face in return. Had Chazz ever been slapped before? He couldn't remember, but the pain he felt in his cheek turned directly into endorphins that rushed throughout his body, turning everything warm and tingly. "You don't move a muscle, unless I tell you to." Haou commanded.

_Would I get another slap if I did?_ The temptation to experiment was snuffed out by pure elation as a hand grabbed hold of his dick tightly. He let out a half-moan, half-yelp, and leaned up on his elbows to watch. Haou's eyes narrowed and Chazz found himself being shoved back down onto the sheets by a cold, invisible force. "What did I _just_ say?" Haou growled. The force on his chest turned into a hard, stabbing pain, like someone shoving him down by their elbow. It wasn't the worst pain but it also wasn't the good kind of pain he had felt before. Chazz knew it was the last warning he'd get, so he stayed put.

The focus on pain almost disappeared completely as Haou's hand began moving around Chazz's erect cock. He let out a rather sinful moan as he shut his eyes and lost himself in pleasure. It took all of his willpower to not move his hips as Haou continued. His imagination of what it would feel like to have someone else jerk him off could never compare to the real thing. It made his toes curl and fingers dig into the bed, gasping and moaning at almost every movement and jerk of Haou's hands. "Hah...Haou...FFf-ah!" . He came to realize that this can't be a dream, it felt way too damn good. No dream ever made him feel like his world was coming undone. The heat in him started to become unbearable, blood rushing all to his dick. He couldn't help but arch his back as he came close (A movement that was apparently allowed, judging by the way the force didn't react). He almost praised a deity he didn't believe in, but was cut short by the warmth suddenly disappearing, only to be replaced by a cold tight pressure around the base of his erection.

"Wh...Why'd you stop?" He groaned painfully, lifting his head to get a look at what Haou was doing. Haou had sat back on the bed, focused on the button of his pants.

"Can't let you have all the fun, now can we?" He pushed the pants off down his thighs, and Chazz swallowed hard. He could see Jaden's...Haou's?...Haou-Jaden's dick, straining against the tight boxer-briefs. Something he only fantasized about was now going to be in front of him. He swallowed back more drool as Haou tossed the pants away and got to work on removing the underwear. "After all, you are _my_ toy." The underwear was pulled down and Haou's dick sprung free, and Chazz didn't care if he ended up dead or whatever Haou had planned for him. As long as he at least got to touch that cock that he always dreamed about, he could die happy.

Haou focused back on Chazz and the force pushing him down was released. "Why don't we recreate that dream of yours." Haou lifted his fingers and snapped, and the world went dark. Or at least the room did, as the curtains were pulled shut and the sunset was shut out. Chazz sat up and felt resistance on his wrists and ankles, as well as heard a heavy jingling noise. Chained, just like in the dream. However, he could barely make out that the chains this time around were only keeping his wrists and ankles bound together, loose enough to move but not enough to open his arms and legs more than a foot.

The room brightened, and Chazz looked up. Small flames hovered around him and Haou, giving just enough light for Chazz to see Haou in all his glory. Haou had leaned back, one arm supporting him and the other arm resting out on his knee. Haou was staring at Chazz, eyes narrowed and suggestive, waiting to see how Chazz would react. A part of Chazz's heart fluttered, realizing how romantic this would all be if he wasn't under at risk of being murdered. Not that Chazz wasn't enjoying himself, he was immensely enjoying himself...it just put a slight damper on things. Haou was toying with him. If he knew about Chazz's dreams, he may as well know about the daydreams and fantasies he's been having about Jaden...he would know that this is, and at the same time isn't, exactly how he wanted his first time to be.

A shiver ran through his spine as he thought about how this would all end, most likely with his body in a ditch.

"I won't kill you if you just do as I say." Chazz snapped back to reality as Haou spoke, voice stern and cold, but not as harsh as before. He forgot about the mind-reading thing. "But I'm not going to wait around for you to get up your nerve. Hurry up and do the only thing you're good for." Haou pointed to his own erect cock as he spoke. Chazz's face turned hot as another discovery arose...basically being called a slut turned him on. He hurried as fast as he could over to Haou, and lowered his face down. Recreate the dream, Haou had said. Chazz honestly didn't know how to suck dick, all he knew was what he watched from porn. He figured the act was simple enough, mouth goes around dick and bob your head, but he realized how clueless he actually was when faced with the reality. What was his tongue supposed to do? Wouldn't he get spit everywhere? What if he accidentally bit down or his teeth got too close?

All of these questions were running through his head when he heard Haou scoff. "You really are an idiot virgin. Just put your mouth to work and you'll figure it out!" A fistful of Chazz's hair was twisted in Haou's hand and Chazz opened his mouth in silent protest at the pain. His head was shoved down and that beautiful dick was shoved in his mouth. Chazz gagged and tried to lift his head away, but to no avail. Haou's grip was iron, and Chazz just coughed through it, shutting his eyes tightly. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes and he tried his best to adjust to the position and the pain. He laid his chained hands on Haou's thighs and tried to relax, even out his breathing, get used to his jaw being held open.

After the initial shock began to wear off, he let his tongue explore first. He ran it along the bottom of the shaft, around, and most of all began to taste. The musk surrounding his head was strong and smelled purely of Jaden, and the cock and precum in his mouth tasted heavenly. Warm, slightly bitter, and hard. He couldn't help but moan, and he knew this was a taste he would never get enough of. The hand in his hair released its grip but didn't move, staying buried in Chazz's hair. He took this as a sign to get moving, and began doing just that. He swallowed as best he could and began moving his head.

Just like Haou guessed, he got the hang of it pretty quickly. He adored the taste and his natural reaction to it was to suck as he moved, his cheeks hollowing out as he tried to milk the dick for all it was worth. He swallowed and moaned and sucked and every time he heard a small sigh of relief or the tiniest of groans from above him, his whole body reacted. He practically whined around Haou as his erection begged for release, but the cold pressure hadn't let up. Unable to use his hands to touch himself (he doubted Haou would even let him if he could), he moved his hands from Haou's thighs to his balls, caressing them gently. A much more audible and dark moan from above made him practically cry. Wait, no...he was crying. That was definitely a tear rolling down his cheek. These sensations were stronger than anything he'd ever felt before, and they were making him cry. His brothers were right, he really was a crybaby.

A few more minutes of blissful sucking, filthy wet noises, and sinful moans later, Haou grabbed Chazz's hair tightly again. "Stop." He didn't sound angry, but Chazz did as he said and paused. Haou shifted, and suddenly the dick in Chazz's mouth was shoved to the back of his throat. He gagged again, and more tears began falling from the corners of his eyes. That had hurt his throat and his jaw alot more than he expected. He didn't want to upset Haou, though. He just groaned as Haou pulled back and thrust in again. If his dick could get any harder, it would've been ram-rod straight at the thought of Haou facefucking him like the toy he was.

He really was a slut, wasn't he?

The moan above him confirmed that he was. He would do anything to hear that voice cry out in pleasure. He would let this man do anything he wanted to him.

He felt a gentle hand moving from his hair down his neck, his spine, until it reached his ass. Fingernails dug in and had he been able to speak he would tell Haou anything he wanted to hear to do that again. The nails scratched his ass cheek, before moving back to the crevice between. Chazz had never played with his asshole before, but if it felt anything like having a dick in his mouth, he was willing to play. Haou's slender fingers dug between his asscheeks, sliding between them and grazing over the tight ring of muscle around his hole. His body involuntarily clenched at the unfamiliar feeling. He whined, and Haou chuckled.

"You've never touched yourself down here, hm? I can only imagine how fucking tight you are." Haou stopped moving his hips and Chazz took the time to swallow. His lips were covered in spit and drool and his jaw was sore from being held open, but he couldn't care less. His mouth belonged right here, around Haou's cock, and he would stay here forever if Haou wanted him to.

Haou, however, apparently had something else in mind. He pushed Chazz off of his cock with his other hand. He pulled Chazz's face up to his, and Chazz moaned again at the look on his face. Eyes narrowed and full of lust, his mouth smirking gently. "You're doing well so far." Haou spoke quiet and dark, his voice practically pure lust. It made his insides turn to mush. "Turn around, on your knees and elbows." Chazz nodded and did exactly as he was told once Haou released him. His chains jingled as he moved, and Chazz did his best to wipe the drool and tears off of his face.

"You're mine, you know that?" Hot hands grabbed his asscheeks, digging into the flesh and spreading them apart. Chazz felt his hole stretch, and he nodded. He knew what was coming next, and he wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't nervous. But he would do anything for this man to touch him again. The precum from his dick was dripping from his dick down his legs. He was sure he was going to cum harder than he ever had before once the pressure was released... _if_ the pressure was released. The thought of not being able to cum almost made him cry.

A thumb fluttered over his hole and he gasped, his dick twitching. "P..please..." Chazz's horase voice begged.

"Please?" Haou's voice had a hint of mirth to it, and Chazz could almost hear Jaden's teasing voice peek through.

"Please...I...I need..." Chazz knew what he wanted, but he didn't want to say it out loud. He knew in his mind he was a slut, but saying it aloud would solidify it forever. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for that.

"...need what? Say it." Haou commanded.

"...I need you...i-in me..." He practically cried, leaning his head down.

"...I don't remember you being in charge here." Haou's voice turned cold, and his hands moved away, and the warmth from Haou's body disappeared as well. Panic swelled in Chazz's chest as he looked back and saw Haou was nowhere to be seen. He had vanished. The pressure around Chazz's dick, however, had not. He sat up, looking around, trying to see past the flames and the darkness to wherever Haou had gone to.

"Haou? Haou, please!" Chazz cried out. "I won't tell you what to do, I'm sorry!" Still nothing emerged from the darkness, and Chazz knew what Haou wanted. It was time to say goodbye to his dignity. "Haou, please, I need you to fuck me! I want your cock in me more than anything else! _Please!_ "

He was pushed back onto the sheets, the same position from earlier, and his chains vanished. Haou reappeared above him, and grabbed one of his legs by the ankle. He moved Chazz's leg over his shoulder and smirked darkly at Chazz before shoving two cold and wet fingers into his clenching asshole.

Chazz threw his head back and yelled. His whole body was wracked with uncomfortable pain. He grabbed hold of the sheets, his toes curled, and his back arched. The same reactions from earlier, different feeling. He groaned and shut his eyes tightly. This was supposed to be pleasureable? So far, it had nothing on sucking Haou's dick. He thrashed his head left and right, biting his lip.

"I love watching you squirm." Haou said as he stretched his fingers inside Chazz. He groaned in pain, new tears springing at his eyes. If he could barely take fingers, how was he expected to take Haou's dick? Of course no matter how it felt for him, Haou was going to do it anyway. He tried to relax and even out his heavy breathing, focus on Haou. He opened his eyes and looked at the golden eyes above him, watching him. He swallowed, trying to ignore the pain and focus on the pleasure.

_Focus on Haou, focus on his fingers inside of you, focus on his fingers are Jaden's fingers, Jaden's body is going to fuck you. Jaden. Focus on Jaden._ Chazz calmed as he watched Haou-Jaden's body, his hair, his necklace still hanging from around his neck. The necklace Chazz had bought him. His heart swelled. How had he not noticed he still had it on?

Haou smiled at him. "Thank you for this necklace, by the way. Exactly my style." Chazz's eyes met Haou's. He found he couldn't look away. He and Haou held an impromptu staring contest until Haou curled his fingers inside of Haou, and Chazz snapped. Whatever Haou did, whatever he touched, he had caused Chazz's legs to turn to jelly. Pleasure pooled throughout his body, and suddenly Chazz couldn't get enough. He threw his head back, shut his eyes, and moaned, short and loud. A dark chuckle followed and the pleasure erupted again.

"Fuck!" Chazz moaned. His back arched off the bed. Haou filled Chazz further, slipping a third finger inside Chazz with ease. Chazz was practically sobbing. The transition from pain to pleasure was extreme. It was too much. His dick was straining, almost begging to cum as precum dripped down the side and pooled onto his stomach. He couldn't take it anymore. "Please!"

The fingers were suddenly gone, and Chazz had never felt so empty. He didn't think it was possible for his asshole to feel cold, but it did. Without Haou's warm hands, it felt desolate. He looked up at Haou, eyes begging and pleading as best they could. Haou grabbed both of Chazz's thighs, wrapping Chazz's legs around him as he lined himself up. Haou met Chazz's eyes and paused. He watched Chazz as if waiting... _waiting for what?_

"Say it."

_Say what?_

"You're mine. Say it."

_I'm yours._

"Out loud, Chazz."

Haou commanding him and using his name sent him spiraling, and he spoke what he now knew to be true.

"...I'm yours, Haou."

That was all it took before Chazz's world spun. Haou pushed his dick inside, past Chazz's tight hole. It was painful, but nothing compared to the sheer bliss Chazz felt at being filled. At being used, like the toy Haou said he was. It fulfilled something in Chazz, and his mouth opened in a silent moan. It wasn't until Haou was fully sheathed inside him that he let out the filthiest moan. He was glad there wasn't a mirror around, he was sure the face he was making was embarassingly slutty. Haou leaned over him, his hands again resting on the bed on either side of Chazz's head. Chazz grabbed Haou's wrists tightly, holding on to not lose himself in the bliss.

Haou rocked his hips slowly, just getting used to the feel of being inside Chazz. He had his eyes shut and a wicked smile on his face. He groaned and Chazz moaned in response. Chazz did his best to press back against Haou, urging him to move. He didn't care about the slight pain he felt, the pleasure was too great...but he needed more. He wanted Haou to wreck him.

Haou opened his eyes and seemed to agree to the challenge, and pulled back just enough that only the head of his dick was still inside. Chazz almost whined, but moaned instead as Haou thrust back inside. Haou repeated the action, slow at first. Chazz's hands hesitantly traveled up Haou's arms, nails digging in every time Haou thrust in. Haou didn't seem to mind or he just didn't notice. Every slap of skin on skin made the urge to cum that much greater in Chazz, and every moan was also a whine. A plea for Haou to release the pressure. Words were useless, Chazz wouldn't have been able to make a coherent sentence if he wanted to.

Eventually, Haou's pace became much faster and unrelenting. Chazz's hands found their way around Haou's neck. Haou scoffed, but moved low so their chests were touching and buried his nose into Chazz's neck. Haou's hands found a spot on Chazz's thighs and held tight. There would be bruises, he was sure. Chazz didn't care. All he felt was Haou, all he wanted to feel was Haou.

The need to cum became insurmountable, and Chazz felt himself practically screaming. Every thrust sent shockwaves through his body, and all he craved was release. He heard words murmured in his ear, but he didn't hear them. All he heard was slaps of skin, his panting and screaming, Haou's groans and grunts, and finally everything shattered when the pressure on his dick was finally released. He dug his nails into Haou's back, tilted his head back, and cried as he came. He shut his eyes and the world faded into the background. All he knew, all he needed, was Haou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it. I not only uploaded a chapter, I uploaded my first smut chapter ever. Hooray! Again, sorry this took so long. Real life got in the way and so did my confidence with writing this. Hopefully you guys liked it? Lmk, I love reading all your comments.   
> Also, just out of curiosity, I looked through the AO3 tags, and there's a disturbingly small amount of Haou/Chazz stuff. I gotta fix that.


End file.
